Date A Prince
by Kyubi1
Summary: Espíritus, seres con asombrosos poderes que con su aparición causan gran destrucción, los miembros del AST se encargan de matar a estos seres con tal de salvar el mundo, pero hay otra forma para detenerlos: ¡Enamorarlos! Y solamente Shiori, con ayuda de su hermanito y Ratatoskr, pueden hacerlo, ¿lo lograrán? ¡Capítulo final arriba! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Soy Kyubi1 y una vez más traigo un nuevo fic para ustedes, esto no es algo revolucionario, pero creo que será interesante. Esto iba a ser un one-shot conmemorativo a la #SemanaShiori que es un evento que yo realicé en esta semana, y hoy termina la semana para este personaje.**

 **Y no logré terminar su one-shot, pero ya que la idea me gustó bastante, la voy a seguir desarrollando y la publicaré aquí, para que todos puedan leerlo.**

 **Si me quieren buscar en Facebook para publicaciones random y enterarse cuando subo capítulo, porque usualmente es lo que publico, pueden buscarme con el nombre de "Kyubi Uno", y les apareceré, creo que soy el único con ese nombre.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste y si quieren dejar un review, son bienvenidos.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 1: La promesa.**

—Ahhhgg…

Las quejas fueron inevitables, parece que al cierre de las vacaciones de primavera, el regalo de bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo escolar era una molestia mañanera, nada perfecta para empezar el día.

Sabía de dónde provenía este dolor, sus causas y sus consecuencias, las conocía de memoria y las había experimentado varias veces, de forma constante.

—Ya son las siete con cinco… —dijo la chica malhumorada al mirar la hora en su reloj digital.

Por lo menos el dolor en su vientre había sido mejor que su alarma, y mucho más molesta por supuesto.

Se sentó en cama, pero al hacerlo tuvo una sensación húmeda en su trasero y parte de sus piernas, sus finos dedos temblaron y se quedó con la boca abierta, la vergüenza de haberse meado en la cama le asaltó de repente, aunque no era esa la razón.

—No… No… No… No, no, no… —susurró mientras bajaba la cabeza levemente y retiró las sábanas fuera, fue ahí cuando vio su cobertor azul con manchas de sangre y sus bragas blancas manchadas—. ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Ese grito lo escucharon hasta los vecinos, pero no con tanta fuerza como las personas que vivían en esa casa.

¿Cómo era posible que no vio esto venir? No había sido lo suficientemente precavida como dormirse con las toallas especiales para este momento especialmente doloroso, y vergonzoso.

«Maldición, estuve tanto tiempo pensando en la cena y en despertarme temprano hoy para hacer el desayuno, que no me acordé de ponérmelas, esto se siente tan sucio en más de una forma, si Iori lo ve… ¡Iori!»

Fue con ese nombre que su cerebro hizo clic y se levantó como rayo de la cama, su cabello largo de color azul se ondeó un poco, retiró le cobertor de la cama con violencia, lo hizo una bola y lo tiró debajo de la cama, así como tapó la cama con las sabanas lo más rápido posible, ya escuchaba pasos veloces subiendo las escaleras, así como su desesperación aumentaba.

La chica se quitó sus bragas blancas manchadas de sangre con velocidad, ahogó un grito por los bruscos movimientos cuando su cuerpo estaba tan delicado, pero no quería llamar más la atención con su hermanito aproximándose, de seguro por su seguridad, después de todo él era un angelito de dios.

—Cielos, ¡cielos! —dijo la chica al ver a la cama, al suelo y a otra parte en donde dejar su braga ensangrentada, pero no se le ocurrió lugar alguno, así que al oír el entreabrir de la puerta, las escondió detrás suyo—. ¡Ah, Iori!

—¿Estás bien, Onee-chan? —preguntó él al ver en todas partes—. ¿Fue un insecto o algo? ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí, estoy bien… Creo… —susurró con algo de dificultad porque empezaba a doler su vientre, apretó los puños y forzó una sonrisa.

Iori quedó viendo a su hermana mayor con sus ojos rosados de forma sospechosa, ella estaba sudando de la frente, con las manos detrás y con un pijama algo escandalosa, ya que estaba enseñando bastante de sus piernas delgadas; un poco provocativas, la verdad, después de todo, era un chico.

«No recuerdo que su pijama sea así de corta». Se rascó su cabello corto de color rojo, bastante confundido.

Claro que no, su pijama también tenía unos pantaloncillos, pero se los había quitado para quitarse las bragas que, celosamente, estaba escondiendo detrás de la espalda.

Su entrepierna estaba disfrutando del aire fresco, sin cubierta.

—¿Por qué gritaste?

—P-Por nada en realidad… Solo pensé que era… Tarde, sí, eso… —dijo con algo de dificultad y se empezó a reír nerviosamente—. Pero estoy justo a tiempo para hacer el desayuno y lo haré una vez tome un baño, así que si puedes dejarme sola para desvestirme…

—Sí, entiendo, pero no deberías de gritar sin razón alguna, pienso que algo malo te había pasado.

—Iori…

Él sonó preocupado, su mirada se dirigió a sus pies por pura vergüenza; evadiendo la zona que despertaba gran interés por el sexo femenino, incluso si no tenían lazos sanguíneos al ser ella adoptada, ella era su hermana mayor, y la amaba.

Cuando ella notó con sus ojos color ámbar los cristalinos de su hermanito, el dolor de su vientre se trasladó a su pecho, por lo que lanzó las bragas sin ver, hacia atrás y se acercó a él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Oh, Iori, no te pongas así, estoy bien y estaré bien. —Acarició su cabeza suavemente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, él se sonrojó mucho más—. Te prepararé un desayuno delicioso que te hará olvidarte de esto, además, no te preocupes.

Ella se separó un poco, lo tomó de los hombros y se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente, él estaba sonriendo un poco y sus ojos estaban mejor.

—Estamos juntos en esto, no nos pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Agitó su cabeza su cuerpo suavemente.

—¡Sí, Onee-chan! —Sonrió definitivamente, ella sonrió cálidamente y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Al separarse, su hermanito dejó la habitación y ella pudo arrodillarse en el suelo cuando se cerró la puerta, se agarró del estómago, sentía el vientre inflado, como si tuviera algo ahí atascado, y no solo eso, parecía estar vivo y con toda la intención de lastimarla por dentro.

Eran cólicos y una maldición impuesta a las chicas desde la adolescencia hasta un poco más de los sesenta años, y eso si tenías mala suerte. Sin embargo, no podía mostrarse débil frente a su hermanito, incluso si él quería demostrar su hombría al protegerla, la verdad es que él era muy sensible y más pequeño que ella.

Solo lo preocuparía, no había dejado de ser un niño llorón como cuando eran más pequeños y por todas las cosas lindas que Iori hacía por ella, era imposible no tratar de protegerlo y tomar el papel de hermana mayor en su máxima expresión.

Además, ahora estaban solos porque sus padres se habían ido a un viaje por trabajo, y cuando esto era así, Shiori tomaba las riendas del hogar como si fuera su madre, otra razón más para que ella no de ningún tipo de problemas a Iori.

De hecho, ella tenía que solucionar los problemas que hubiera y se tenía que hacer cargo de todo, incluso si nadie se lo pedía.

Aún con dolor, fue hacia el baño con lo que había manchado con su sangre para echarlo a la lavadora, todo esto sin que fuera vista, también llevó lo necesario para bañarse.

Los dolores continuaron, era desagradable que ni al tomar un baño pudiera relajarse, tendría que cambiarse, hacer un buen desayuno para ambos, luego ir a la escuela, escuchar la aburrida ceremonia de bienvenida…

Todas esas cosas sonaban tan problemáticas en este momento, aunque si estuviera completamente bien, podría soportar todo eso sin problemas y sin quejas.

«No quiero hacer nada». Se sumergió en la bañera y después de ahogar un grito, el agua empezó a teñirse de rojo. «Perfecto».

Alguien debería de estar muerto. No era una plegaria, era un deseo interno, casi podía sentir como su corazón se llenaba de odio por su condición.

Bien. Una vez estuvo lista y en la cocina en mejores condiciones mentales, las cosas ya estaban bien. Agradecía que Iori no fuera nada rebelde, a pesar de tener 14 años y empezar con la pubertad, por lo que esperaba pacientemente el desayuno, ya vestido con su uniforme escolar oscuro, mirando la televisión en la sala.

—Realmente es tan temprano que no hay nada interesante que ver… —comentó Iori al pasar los canales con un rostro aburrido, hasta que lo dejó en un canal de noticias, porque vio destrucción masiva—. Oh, parece que cerca de aquí pasó un terremoto espacial.

—Ah, ¿eso de nuevo? —preguntó Shiori sin importancia.

Este evento tan "natural" parecía tratarse igual que si fuera una lluvia. Pero realmente no tenía comparación alguna, se trataba de una explosión a gran escala que pasaba de forma aleatoria y destruía todo en la zona de impacto.

Hubo uno de proporciones bíblicas hace 30 años, fue el primero en su clase y fue devastador, tanto como varias bombas atómicas. Sucedió en el centro del continente de Eurasia y más de 150 millones de habitantes perdieron la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora sucedían de forma aleatoria y no eran brutales como ese, también se tenían medidas y refugios para cuando se detectara uno de estos, y al contrario de los terremotos, podían ser descubiertos antes de que sucedieran, con una ventaja de unos minutos.

Así las personas podían salvarse, pero la infraestructura no, pero la tecnología, el gobierno y demás organizaciones se habían preocupado por esto, así que parar de nuevo una casa o un edificio no era tan complicado como hace años.

—Parece que suceden más a menudo por aquí, eso fue extrañamente cerca, espero que no pase uno por aquí o nos quedaremos sin casa y sin nada… —dijo la chica de cabello azul con pesimismo de repente, odiaba su menstruación, pero más odiaba los cambios de humor que le provocaban—. Oye, Iori, ¿crees que estaremos bien? No recuerdo si la casa está asegurada o algo…

—Tal vez es un poco pronto… —dijo en voz baja y sacó de su bolsillo una paleta, le quitó la envoltura y se la metió en la boca—. Mmm.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No lo sé, Onee-chan, pero no lo veo probable. ¿Estás bien? —habló con una voz extraña al tener la paleta en la boca, Shiori se dio cuenta, así que fue al sillón, dejando el desayuno a la mitad.

—Iori, ¿por qué estás comiendo dulces? —preguntó con una voz fría.

—Onee-chan, ¿por qué estás así? Siempre como dulces antes de comer, Okaa-san me deja, estás demasiado rara y cuando fui a tu cuarto no tenías puesto el pijama por completo, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! Eso es… —dijo ella avergonzada con las mejillas rojas, recordando lo terrible de la mañana y el baño de sangre justo después—. E-Eso… E-Eso no…

—Onee-chan, estás… ¿En tus días? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—¡Dame esa maldita paleta! —gritó con el rostro rojo y los ojos inyectado con fuego al perseguirlo por la sala—. ¡No comerás eso hasta que me vaya! ¿¡Qué diablos va a pasar con tus dientes, adicto al azúcar?!

—¡Suenas peor que Okaa-san! —gritó mientras se escapaba de ella con velocidad—. ¡Y machas la cama!

—¡Cierra la boca, eso es privado!

Después de perseguirlo por un rato, Iori escapó de sus brazos al saltarse el sillón, pero Shiori se golpeó en el vientre con el sillón al no poder frenarse, soltó un grito ahogado y quedó en el suelo.

—¿¡Onee-chan?! —preguntó alarmado desde el otro lado.

—E-Estoy bien…

—Perdón. —Se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse—. Ya tenía tiempo que no me perseguías así… ¿Te duele?

—Sí, pero no tanto como antes…

—Hoy no deberías de hacer nada entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos al restaurante cercano donde dan ese platillo de lujo? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Es la ceremonia de apertura, así que saldremos temprano, es una buena idea, ¿no es así? ¡Tenemos que ir, Onee-chan! Y también así descansas, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no?

—Creo que tienes razón, Iori.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionado, la verdad no esperaba que cediera tan fácil—. Es decir, ¡siempre tengo buenas ideas! Entonces, ¿sí iremos?

—Sí, claro… —dijo con cierto dolor y acarició su cabeza con suavidad—. Solo porque es un día especial.

—¡Genial! —Alzó los brazos con felicidad—. Tenemos que ir, sin importar lo que pase, incluso si hay terroristas, incendios o terremotos espaciales, ¡nada nos va a detener!

«Aunque te asustarías de solo ver un ladrón». Pensó con una sonrisa amarga, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Iori. Pero primero desayunemos —dijo al levantarse y dirigirse junto con su hermanito hacia el comedor.

—¿También podría tener postre? El helado se veía delicioso la última vez, me conformaré incluso con un flan.

—Ni siquiera estamos ahí para ordenar, Iori —contestó de forma divertida, mientras él alzó la cabeza un poco para verla al rostro con emoción.

—¿Puedo? ¿¡Puedo?!

—Oh, bueno, con una condición. —Tomó su hombro más lejano con su mano para darle un medio abrazo—. Apóyame mientras estoy en mi periodo, tu Onee-chan necesita atención de un chico pequeño, amable y fuerte como tú.

—Tú solamente quieres que te de un masaje… —respondió un poco molesto, ella sonrió con decepción.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Algo especial no tiene por qué tener condiciones.

—Claro que sí, además siempre tengo algo especial que los chicos no tienen: ¡cólicos!

—No es especial si te pasa cada mes, ¡hmp!

—Olvida lo especial, ¡es una maldición! —dijo algo dramática una vez se sentaron para comer el desayuno—. Tienes que ayudarme a aligerar el dolor, y un buen masaje lo haría, en mis hombros, ah y mi espalda, si es posible, también los brazos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Solo los hombros…

—Ah… —Ella agachó la cabeza, él al verla así de triste, negó con la cabeza como perro.

—¡Está bien! Solo déjamelo a mí…

—¡Te quiero, hermanito!

Parece que el día estaba volviéndose brillante para Shiori y Iori Itsuka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Date A Prince**

 **Parte 2: La vida escolar**

Cuando llegó a la escuela preparatoria Raizen, ya había dejado a su hermanito en la escuela secundaria y se había despedido de él como cualquier otro día escolar, no sin antes recordar la promesa de que hoy celebrarían comiendo un platillo de lujo en Denny's, pasado todo esto, aún llegó a tiempo a su salón.

No vio ningún rostro conocido al entrar ahí, pero muchos de sus compañeros de clase estaban en pequeños grupos de amigos, mientras algunos estaban solos y mirando a la nada o perdiendo tiempo en sus celulares.

«No creo haber venido tan temprano, pero realmente espero que haya alguien conocido, o será muy aburrido». Pensó al terminar con su vista rápida del alumnado para ver a la pizarra, donde estaban los nombres de los alumnos con su número de asiento. «Bueno, estar solo significa silencio y concentración, supongo que eso está bien…»

—Itsuka Shiori —dijo una voz tranquila e irreconocible detrás de ella.

—¿Si? —preguntó al girarse con curiosidad por la voz misteriosa—. Ah…

Un muchacho estaba en frente de él y tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro inexpresivo y sereno, como el de un robot o un muñeco. Era esbelto y por la ropa de los chicos, realmente no tenía idea de cómo estaba su cuerpo de ejercitado, sin embargo, con su rostro ya era bastante impresionante.

Su cabello era de color blanco y era corto, peinado todo hacia atrás para que su frente quedara al descubierto por completo. Sus ojos eran como dos zafiros puros mirándole fijamente, la piel blanca y sin ningún tipo de desperfecto.

Tal vez sí era un muñeco.

Alguien tan bien parecido le estaba hablando, eso debería de ser algo bueno, tal vez este chico la encontró atractiva o amigable, o tal vez solo quería alguien con quien hablar. Sin embargo, él tenía el conocimiento de su nombre, pero ella no el de él.

¿La conocía de antes y nunca le había visto? Tal vez sería de otra clase o de su misma clase; algo poco probable, porque lo recordaría.

De cualquier forma, no podía seguir callada por más tiempo.

—Hola, buenos días. —Sonrió amigablemente hacia el chico, era el primer día, dar una buena impresión siempre venía bien.

—Buenos días, Itsuka Shiori —contestó bastante formal.

—No tienes por qué decir mi nombre completo.

—Hm… Entonces… ¿"Shiori" está bien? —preguntó y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Eh… Supongo que sí, ah…

El muchacho abrió un poco más los ojos y la boca por cierto momento, parece que fue una reacción de sorpresa, pero ella no estaba tan segura.

Shiori titubeó porque quería decir su nombre, pero ya que él le conocía, pensó que sería grosero preguntarle por su nombre, ya que el chico no estaba pensando en usar honoríficos; algo bastante valiente.

—No sabía que estábamos en la misma clase… No te había visto…

—Entiendo. Es la primera vez… —susurró, pero Shiori escuchó.

—¿Primera vez?

—Nada. Me alegro que me recuerdes, Shiori. Nos vemos —dijo un poco rápido y se alejó de Shiori sin esperar respuesta, fue a sentarse a un lugar junto a la ventana.

«Yo no te recuerdo, supongo que preguntaré después».

No pudo seguir pensando por mucho tiempo más, ya que súbitamente un golpe fue escuchado y sus nalgas fueron sacudidas, así como su falda escolar de color azul se arrugó un poco.

—¡Kyaaa! —Las mejillas de la chica se pintaron de carmín, mientras escuchaba las risas ahogadas de una chica detrás suyo, por lo que se volteó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿¡Quién lo hizo?! ¡Ah, tú!

—Así es, ¡yo! —dijo felizmente al cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa, realzando sus pechos un poco—. Buenos días, Shiori, amiga.

—¡Hiroko! ¿Qué clase de saludo fue ese? —Shiori se sobó el trasero mirándola con desdén.

Tonomachi Hiroko, de la misma edad de Shiori y más alta que ella por cinco centímetros, además de que en las medidas de su pecho igual estaba por encima, era su mejor amiga.

Su cabello era de color negro y apenas le llegaba a los hombros, además de que era por completo liso, sus ojos eran grises oscuros, casi no se notaba, excepto en el sol.

—Así es como se les saluda a las chicas traviesas como tú.

—¿Traviesas? Tú no eres nadie para hablar, Hiroko… —dijo con cierta molestia y decepción.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero no soy yo la que quiere atrapar al chico más serio y guapo de la escuela, ¿verdad? Normalmente él ignora a las mujeres, tanto que algunas temen tan siquiera hablarle, ¿cómo lograste tener una conversación con Tobiichi-san? —preguntó bastante impresionada, pero Shiori estaba más impresionada—. ¿Sabes? Si esto continua, las chicas van a empezar a perseguirte, y no quiero estar ahí si eso pasa…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Oh, espera.

Shiori tomó a su amiga de la mano y salieron fuera del salón para poder hablar cómodamente, su amiga se dejó llevar con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué es eso del chico más guapo de la escuela que todos le temen?

—No estoy diciendo que da miedo, es solo su aura de seriedad, como si estuviera dentro de un castillo de hielo, ¿sabes? Es demasiada presión para una chica normal, tal vez es que tú eres diferente, Shiori —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella negó con la cabeza.

—Él se me acercó, yo ni siquiera sabía quién era.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? —preguntó un poco histérica—. Viste su rostro de cerca, ¡frente a frente! No es un rostro para olvidar, menos con esos ojos, ¿cómo puedes olvidarte de Tobiichi Origami? Es el mejor alumno de esta escuela, sus notas son las mejores, y eso incluye los deportes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó muy impresionada—. Suena casi perfecto.

—¿Olvidas que es guapo y muchas chicas quisieran tan siquiera hablar con él como tú lo hiciste?

—Ah… Bueno, él se me acercó, no tenía idea de que se trataba de Tobiichi, sin embargo, él sí sabía quién era yo. De hecho, pensé en preguntarle su nombre, jaja… Ah… —confesó de forma culpable, Hiroko solo pudo suspirar decepcionada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó al tomarla de los hombros, asustando un poco a la chica de cabello azul—. ¡Es impresionante! Shiori, ¿acaso por fin vas a conseguir un novio? No, pero eso significaría que te alejarían de mí… B-Bueno, si se trata de Origami-san creo que está bien.

—¡Fue una conversación normal! No estoy enamorada, ni nada de eso —dijo rápidamente, pero se sonrojó un poco al pensar en el muchacho—. Cielos… Estás loca.

—No tanto como tú, Itsuka.

Después de esa frase, el timbre sonó para dar por terminada la espera para la clase, fue ahí cuando Shiori descubrió dos cosas. La primera es que estaría lejos de Hiroko, eso era bueno, porque ella solía hablar mucho y hacer poco, era una gran distracción menos.

Y realmente pensó que ella debería de buscarse un novio, no al revés.

La segunda cosa es que su asiento estaba justo al lado del de Tobiichi Origami, aunque le habían contado maravillas sobre el chico, no se sentía tan segura a su lado, precisamente porque conocía al sexo femenino y realmente no quería llamar la atención.

Hay que agregar una tercera cosa, la maestra tutora sería Okamine Tamae, alguien apodada Tama-chan por casi todo el salón, eso eran buenas noticias para todos y la maestra venía con una felicidad autentica y energías renovadas para este primer día.

Shiori no lo notó de inmediato, pero las chicas que estaban sentadas hasta el frente sí lo hicieron, y rápidamente preguntaron el origen de ese anillo de compromiso.

La clase tuvo que ser aplazada, la profesora contó muchas cosas sobre su boda y alardeaba de lo feliz que era, con respeto, claro. Gracias a esto, perdieron varios minutos de clase, por lo que después de tres horas, no se había sentido tan pesado para ser el primer día.

—Otro ciclo escolar juntas, Shiori, creo que es el destino que nos quiere juntas —dijo Hiroko al acercarse al asiento de su amiga, quien estaba organizando sus cosas en la mochila.

Cuando finalmente se giró con su mochila en mano, un flash le dejó ciega por unos segundos, así como su sonrisa desapareció.

—Bien, una foto para el recuerdo de hoy.

—Tan siquiera desactiva el flash, Hiroko… —dijo un poco molesta y se sobó un ojo con su única mano disponible.

—¿Vamos a comer? Después de todo, es el final del día, no tenemos nada qué hacer por aquí.

—Lo siento, tengo planes en Denny's.

—¿Con Origami-san? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Claro que no —respondió cortante y con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Solo es con Iori.

—Oh, Iori-chan, hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿puedo ir también? —preguntó un poco ilusionada—. Ese lindo niño, a veces me dan ganas de tener un chico así en mi vida, pero todos en la escuela, excepto algunos, son unos insensibles y salvajes, supongo que mi príncipe aún está lejos.

«Sí, definitivamente necesitas pareja, y no lo digo yo, ¡lo dices tú!»

—Ah… Sí, tal vez, pero no todos son malos.

—¿Crees que podrías regalarme a tu hermanito? Ve el lado bueno, así estará con una chica confiable como yo, solo espero que no le importe que sea unos años mayor —explicó su gran idea con una sonrisa, pero solo se ganó la desaprobación de la hermana mayor.

—Creo que será mejor que no vengas.

—Solo era una broma, tranquila. Espera… ¿Acaso piensas que no soy una buena opción o por qué me rechazas así?

—Prefiero no responder.

Las palabras fueron hirientes para Hiroko, quien dejó caer sus hombros y su cuerpo se aguadó, Shiori entonces empezó a caminar fuera del salón, donde la chica alta le siguió.

—Shiori.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿No te preocupa que tu hermanito ya esté en esa edad?

—¿"Esa edad"? —preguntó al detenerse en el pasillo para mirarle.

—Sí, esa edad en la que los chicos tienen las hormonas alocadas y parecen animales salvajes, aunque admito que tu hermanito es muy lindo y posiblemente pase de diferente forma.

—Iori no es así, él es el hermanito más lindo del mundo. —Hizo una gran sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción—. No sé de qué estás hablando, pero no importa lo que pase, yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo, además… Como nuestros padres no están, debo cuidarlo, está a mi cargo. Creo que lo entenderías mejor si tuvieras un hermano o hermana menor.

—Y por eso quiero que me prestes a Iori-chan.

—Jamás pasará eso —contestó de forma cortante.

—Pero está en la edad en la que las chicas le resultan atractivas, tal vez hasta tú lo seas para él, ¿no lo has pensado?

—Es mi hermanito, ¿c-cómo voy a pensar en eso?

—No lo sé, pero tal vez él lo piensa…

Shiori dejó de caminar en ese momento y se puso a pensar en eso. Es verdad, era su hermanito, pero era un chico en crecimiento, aunque siempre lo veía como un niño al que cuidar y amar, debió saber que es imposible que un ser humano sea un niño por siempre.

Tal vez esté interesado en el cuerpo femenino justo ahora, ¿cómo podría intervenir de buena manera en eso? Tal vez, secretamente y con vergüenza, está pensando en su cuerpo en estos días o en un futuro, si es que no había pasado ya.

—¡No puede ser!

Justo después de eso, una alarma se escuchó por todo el lugar, con ese volumen, de seguro alrededor de la escuela y más allá.

Esto no era nada nuevo, debido a los terremotos espaciales, se había diseñado un sistema de alarmas para que los ciudadanos pudieran ir a los refugios y estar a salvo. En Raizen existía uno de estos justo debajo de la escuela, así que no había razones para perder la calma, por lo que todos los alumnos fueron guiados por su maestra tutora de forma ordenada hacia el lugar seguro, sin embargo, ella estaba bastante nerviosa.

Sin embargo, un muchacho corrió en dirección opuesta, Shiori le vio correr, igual que Hiroko, ambas tenían que reconocer que era bastante veloz, igual no entendía a donde se dirigía.

—¡Origami-san, por ahí no es! —gritó Shiori.

—Estoy bien —respondió en voz alta mientras se alejaba de todos.

«Tal vez se le olvidó algo importante en el salón». Pensó rápidamente y junto con su amiga, alcanzaron a los demás, mientras Tama-chan intentaba organizar a todos en filas. «Espero que él esté bien».

Shiori buscó entre su mochila su celular, cuando lo encontró, usó una aplicación para rastrear el celular de su hermanito, cuando lo localizó en el mapa, estaba justo en frente del restaurante familiar, donde habían prometido verse, aunque hubiera un terremoto espacial.

«¿¡Qué?! Iori, ¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo ahí?!» No quería creerlo, pero ahí estaba la prueba, cerró el celular y salió corriendo.

—¿¡A dónde vas, Shiori?!

—¡Se me olvidó algo, volveré! —gritó su respuesta, sin darse vuelta.

Shiori se separó del grupo para correr a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan estúpido como para estar ahí, en un peligro como este.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tomar sus zapatos del casillero, siguió corriendo con los de la escuela para salir de ella con el corazón latiendo a mil y respirando por la boca.

Las personas habían evacuado, sin importarles sus autos, las compras, lo que sea que estaban haciendo, parecía una ciudad abandonada, solo que en perfecto estado, y eso le asustó por unos momentos, ver la imagen del abandono por una fuerza mayor sin control era bastante presión.

Presión real.

«¡No puede ser!» Shiori sacó su celular de nuevo para ver si Iori seguía en la misma posición, y para su maldita suerte, ahí estaba. «¡Maldición, juro que después de esto te encerraré en tu cuarto, Iori!»

Shiori corrió con todas sus fuerzas, incluso dejó tirada su mochila, solo salvó su celular, su falda se ondeaba de forma salvaje a cada movimiento combinado de sus piernas.

Corrió y corrió para llegar al restaurante, no es que fuera una atleta o alguien adepta en participar en carreras, pero no sentía cansancio, una ansiedad y adrenalina la consumían ahora mismo.

Y estaba dando todo de sí, hasta que notó algo extraño.

Algo en el cielo… No, más bien algunas figuras humanoides estaban volando en lo alto, el ver eso con sus ojos color ámbar le robó la atención y su velocidad decremento, por lo que se salvó de una explosión de luz que tuvo lugar unos metros delante de él.

Fue mandada a rodar por el suelo hasta manchar su ropa, raparse las piernas y rodillas por culpa de una onda de aire a presión.

—Ah… Ugh… ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó para sí misma mientras alzaba la cabeza, para ver que adelante no existía nada de lo que había antes.

Como si un meteoro hubiera impactado y comido todo en la zona de impacto.

—Ah… Ah… —Shiori se puso de pie con leve dificultad, vio que sus piernas estaban raspadas y con cierta sangre, de hecho, le ardía—. ¡Iori!

Tomó su celular que estaba tirado por ahí y con la pantalla toda cuarteada, pero no le dio importancia, solo avanzó para tener una amplia vista de la destrucción, y algo más.

Alguien más.

En medio del gran cráter, en una especie de trono, alguien estaba parado ahí con una mano encima de la parte superior, era diez centímetros más alto que ella, tenía puesta una armadura que combinaba los colores morado y dorado, además de que poseía una capa de un material que no tenía idea de que era, parecía transparente, delgado y suave, le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero al ver como del trono sacó una espada grande y ancha, se fue para atrás y se cayó, así que pudo ver como un haz de luz pasó frente a sus ojos y le privó de la visión del cielo azul por un solo segundo.

Por eso no se dio cuenta de cómo todo lo que estaba detrás suyo fue cortado justo por la mitad.

Pero sí se dio cuenta de que no había escape cuando se sentó en el piso, donde ese muchacho estaba frente a ella.

—Ah…

Alzó el rostro para ver al muchacho frente suyo, su mirada parecía molesta y también vacía, sus ojos eran de un color añil brillante, así como su cabello era de un tono muy oscuro del morado.

Si fuera una situación normal y él no le estuviera apuntando con su espada ahora mismo, tendría que admitir que se encontraba con un muchacho exóticamente apuesto, casi parecía de otro mundo.

Sin embargo, también parecía de su edad.

—Ah… Tranquilo… —susurró en voz baja, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.

—Tú… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y Shiori tuvo que retroceder un poco.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo… —dijo un poco más fuerte.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco molesto y le volvió apuntar con su espada, con solo ese movimiento, una ráfaga de aire la hizo rodar de nuevo y se manchó más las ropas, además de que su falda se levantó—. ¡No hables bajo! ¡Estás tratando de engañarme! ¿No es así?

—¡No era eso, bestia! —gritó ella al incorporarse, él otro bajó la espada y ella entonces se dio cuenta de la situación, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya que estaba bajo mucho estrés y en la regla.

—¿Bestia? —preguntó aún serio, pero un poco confundido—. Así que si puedes hablar. Ahora, ¿¡por qué estás aquí?!

—¡Perdón! —dijo rápidamente y negó con la cabeza—. ¡No quería gritarte así! Es que tengo… Tengo… ¡Problemas hormonales!

—¿Problemas hormonales? —preguntó más confundido, pero seguía serio—. ¿No vienes a matarme?

—¿Qué? No… Ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—No tengo eso… —respondió un poco triste y enterró su espada en el suelo, causando que el piso se sacudiera un poco, causando un pequeño sismo.

—Waaah… —Shiori cayó de rodillas esta vez, las heridas de sus piernas empeoraron un poco y le dolió.

—Si no quieres matarme, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó de forma seria mientras le miraba fijamente, ella se puso de pie entonces, parece que no moriría si era amable.

Vaya día de escuela, esto más bien parecía una vida en la jungla.

—Eh… Bueno, me llamo Shiori Itsuka y por tu pregunta, no lo sé… Solo pasaba por aquí, no quería meterme contigo, si es que te estoy molestando.

—¿Pasabas por aquí?

—Eh… Es una expresión —respondió un poco nerviosa.

—¿Una "expresión"? —preguntó más confundido.

—Sí, es como cuando dices: "este calor va a matarme", quiere decir que hace mucho calor, pero no quiere decir que vas a morir. ¿Entiendes…? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh —dijo con los ojos más abiertos y con algo de emoción, desenterró su espada para acercarse a ella—. Entiendo, una expresión es eso… ¿Y qué más?

—Bueno, no lo sé… ¿Quién eres tú?

Ante la pregunta, la poca felicidad que había obtenido se esfumó, el muchacho agachó la cabeza un poco y la tristeza inundó sus ojos.

—No lo sé…

Shiori al verlo así de deprimido, se olvidó de su propósito inicial, lo que le llevó iniciar toda esta carrera hasta este sitio. Agachó la cabeza mucho más que él, tan solo al ver su movimiento corporal se dio cuenta que esto le dolía, mucho más que sus heridas en sus piernas.

—Lo siento… —dijo con tristeza.

Tal vez este ser estaba perdido en este lugar, en este mundo, tal vez también estaba buscando algo, como ella, quien buscaba a su hermano idiota que cumplió cada palabra de su promesa, incluso en medio del peligro.

Desde su campo de visión actual, pudo ver desde su cintura para abajo, así que alcanzó una de sus manos cubierta por armadura morada con la suya, él se impresionó por eso y hasta se asustó un poco, sin embargo la mirada de ella le tranquilizó.

—Está bien… Todo va a estar bien, incluso si no entiendes nada. —Tomó su mano entre las suyas y sonrió amablemente—. Estarás bien.

—Tú…

Sin embargo, varios misiles fueron lanzados hacia el muchacho y estallaron justo antes de siquiera tocarlo, una barrera invisible lo protegió, Shiori se separó de él rápidamente por miedo, pero el joven frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba bastante molesto.

—Tú eres diferente a ellos… Justo ahora… ¿¡Por qué no pueden dejarme solo?! —gritó hacia ellos al apuntarles con su espada—. Ustedes… ¡Son muy molestos!

Shiori miró también a esas personas cubiertas por una armadura de combate, además tenía propulsores para volar y varias armas que disparar. Pero eso no fue todo, reconoció a uno de ellos.

Sí, no podía olvidarse de ese rostro.

Tobiichi Origami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Date A Prince**

 **Parte 3: El encanto femenino**

Los proyectiles explosivos fueron disparados por estos hombres cubiertos por una armadura de metal casi de cuerpo completo, eran una unidad de combate especial diferente a cualquier cosa vista antes por Shiori, y tampoco eran tan ostentosas como en las que se verían en una película de ciencia ficción.

Sin embargo, el muchacho de cabello oscuro no parecía inmutarse, de hecho, estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido, así que con blandir su espada, destruyó todos los proyectiles antes de que llegaran a él.

Shiori no pudo cerrar la boca por un minuto entero al ver como el chico en armadura no podía ser detenido por nadie; fueron hacia él para atacarlo con unos sables láser, pero la diferencia de fuerza fue sustancial para ser derrotados fácilmente con leves cortes o patadas.

La chica no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos ámbar, esto era digno de una película de acción, pero claramente no había cámaras y su compañero de clase, Tobiichi Origami, estaba ahí, enfrentándose hábilmente contra este chico solitario que había encontrado.

El combate estaba sucediendo a unos ocho metros de ella, ambos eran tan veloces que no podía ver la mayoría de sus ataques, así como lo inútil que resultaban los proyectiles y los disparos láser contra el muchacho, incluso si era un poco más pequeño que Origami, esto solo resaltaba más su omnipotencia al recibir todo eso con solo una mano.

Al disiparse el humo, Origami vio atónito y con rabia que su enemigo seguía en pie como si nada, pero esta vez su mirada era de molestia.

—Estaba pasando un buen rato… ¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¡No los entiendo! —Señaló con su espada y frunció el ceño.

—Es porque eres un espíritu, tú y toda tu raza, ¡merecen una estadía infinita en el infierno!

«¿Espíritu? ¿De qué está hablando Origami? Más bien, ¿¡qué hace Origami?!»

Origami dejó sus propulsores atrás para dar un salto de gran altitud y bajar a toda velocidad, aumentando así la fuerza de su ataque.

—¡No conozco ese lugar y tampoco quiero ir!

Ambos ataques colisionaron con mucha fuerza, causando un sismo que sacudió las piernas de Shiori, además de que una potente onda de aire se expandió a toda dirección, sacando disparada a la chica a potente velocidad, además de que causó destrozos por todo el lugar.

Después de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, por el impacto de su cráneo contra la pared, sangre salió de su cabeza, manchando su cabello azul y su ropa, perdiendo así la consciencia.

Una vez despertó, se encontró con el rostro pálido y acabado de un hombre joven de ojos azules cansados y cabello grisáceo largo hasta los hombros y revuelto, sin cuidado. También tenía unos lentes puestos y una bata blanca, debajo unas ropas formales de colores café y negro.

—¡Ahh! —Shiori rápidamente se incorporó y se alejó del hombre—. ¿¡Quién es usted?!

—Oh, lo siento, pero no hay por qué alarmarse, solo confirmaba que estabas bien —contestó el hombre con voz cansada y un poco grave, puso las manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata—. Soy Murasame Rinne, estás a bordo del Fraxinus, en la sala médica.

—Oh… —Ella vio a su alrededor entonces y realmente parecía un cuarto de hospital, aunque las paredes metálicas daban un aspecto diferente—. ¿Eres doctor?

—No, soy el oficial analista de este lugar, solo te di un tratamiento básico, tal vez quieras una aspirina, te golpeaste duramente en la cabeza, ¿puedes recordar lo que pasó? —preguntó al verla fijamente, ella fue tentando su cabeza, pero no encontró nada más que sangre seca.

—Yo… Estaba en medio de una pelea, hubo una explosión y después todo se volvió oscuro… Espera… ¡Iori! —dijo desesperada al recordar por qué terminó en la pelea en primer lugar, así que dejó la cama de inmediato—. Es mi hermano menor, ¡tengo que encontrarlo! Estaba frente al restaurante familiar, ¡necesito ir ahí!

—Tranquila, él está bien. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero soy malo con esas cosas, será mejor que vayamos a ver al comandante.

—¿Comandante? ¿D-De qué? ¿Y dónde está mi hermanito?

—Por eso debemos ir a ver al comandante, vamos, sígueme o te podrías perder.

Con algo de desconfianza, Shiori siguió al analista para encontrarse con el comandante. Los pasillos del Fraxinus eran todos grises y metálicos, daba la impresión de que estaba dentro de unas instalaciones muy avanzadas o en una nave, lo cual era una realidad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar exacto, las puertas se abrieron por sí solas, donde una mujer de cabello liso y rubio hasta los hombros les saludó con una sonrisa amable, sus ojos eran de un tono ocre oscuro, la piel blanca y su uniforme parecía un tanto militar, incluso con guantes blancos, sus pechos eran todos los de una mujer adulta y realmente era bonita.

—Bienvenidos, soy la vice-comandante de esta nave, Kannazuki Mei, espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo con una voz un tanto seria, pero amable.

—Oh… igualmente, Mei-san, yo me llamo Shiori Itsuka.

—Comandante, por fin han llegado —dijo la mujer al girarse a su derecha y mantenerse firme, fue entonces cuando la chica vio ahí a su hermanito.

—¡Iori!

—Hmp, te doy la bienvenida a Ratatoskr —dijo con una voz llena de confianza y una sonrisa, mientras tenía su paleta en la boca, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando su hermana lo atrapó en sus brazos—. ¿Uh?

—¡Iori! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Estúpido! Si algo fuera a pasarte, yo… ¡Yo! ¡Iori!

Su hermana le abrazó con fuerza y besó su mejilla varias veces, causando que el cuerpo del chico cambiara de color a rojo, así como estaba a punto de perder todo control.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, tonto, o juro que voy a encerrarte en tu cuarto, ¡no volverás a salir jamás!

Ante la mirada de sus subordinados, el pequeño comandante retomó la compostura y alejó a su hermana rápidamente de un leve empujón y se acomodó sus ropas.

—Maldición, cálmate, Shiori, estás ensuciando mi chaleco —dijo un poco molesto, pero su sonrojo seguía presente.

—¿Eh? ¿"Shiori"? —preguntó con la voz rota, él nunca le decía de esa forma—. Pero soy tu hermana mayor…

—Y yo soy el comandante de esta nave, Shiori, así que más vale que me tengas respeto, luego ya podrás sobarme los hombros para que olvide esta falta.

—¡Ah! ¿Puedo hacerlo yo, comandante? —preguntó Mei con una voz más emocionada y hasta infantil, pero recibió una mirada fría de su superior.

—No, tú solo eres una molestia.

—¡Ah, comandante! —La mujer se tomó de las mejillas con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Shiori se asustó de sobremanera—. Que intenso…

—Como sea, te has encontrado con un espíritu —dijo al sentarse en su silla y accionar la pantalla frente suyo para mostrar al chico de armadura morada de hace unos momentos—. Así es como le llamamos a estos seres que aparecen y provocan los terremotos espaciales. Y veo que también te encontraste con la AST, ellos solo quieren matar a los espíritus, y en medio de esa pelea a muerte, estabas tú… Realmente no pensé que fueras tan estúpida, Shiori, lo bueno es que logramos rescatarte.

—¿Estúpida? ¡Solo lo hice porque quería salvarte! —gritó molesta porque hasta estaba siendo ofendida—. En mi celular busqué tu ubicación y estabas justo en frente del restaurante familiar, ¿¡sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! ¿¡Y lo que me estás causando?!

—Sí, puedo ver claramente que estar en tus días te vuelve incluso más torpe y desesperada. —Shiori se sonrojó de vergüenza—. Esto es solo porque estoy aquí, en el Fraxinus y casualmente estamos volando justo encima de Dennys.

Shiori apretó los puños, le costaba creer que estaba frente a su hermanito, claramente sus ropas eran de alguien importante, aunque fuera tan pequeño, incluso más que su segunda al mando, lo que sí es que estaba usando esas pulseras de tela negra en sus muñecas, diferentes a las habituales de color blanco.

—Iori, ¿todo esto es en serio? —preguntó un poco abrumada, realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien al gritar tanto mientras tenía la regla, además de tanto estrés en solo unas horas.

—Sí. Te lo he ocultado por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que ya viste todo, aunque no entiendes nada, no lo veo necesario, además tu participación ha sido aprobada por Ratatoskr y por mi puesto, haré que funcione —dijo firmemente y quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana con determinación.

—Iori…

—Ya conoces a un espíritu, creo que pudiste hablar con él, ¿no es así?

—Sí… Fue algo extraño, pero parecía tan triste —dijo con algo de nostalgia, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Por otro lado, el AST, el equipo anti-espíritus, son los encargados de matar a los espíritus cada vez que aparecen. —Shiori recordó a Origami en ese momento y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más—. Pero esa no es la única forma para detener a los espíritus y evitar que sigan destruyendo cosas, se han hecho muchas investigaciones y gracias a algunas pruebas, hay un método efectivo que puede resultar, y sin lastimar a nadie.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es por eso que te necesitamos, Shiori. Tendrás que pasar un riguroso entrenamiento para esto.

—¿Qué?

—No me interrumpas —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, Shiori cerró la boca con amargura—. Solo tú puedes hacer esto, además ya conoces al espíritu, puede que quiera volver para hablar, pero hasta entonces necesitas estar lista y usar muy bien tus encantos.

—¿Mis qué?

—¡Que no me interrumpas!

—Perdón… —contestó de mala gana.

—Así es, Shiori, ¿no el mundo es mejor cuando encuentra a su persona destinada? ¿No empiezas a amar tu vida y tu lugar en este mundo al estar enamorado? Claro que sí, haremos que el espíritu no destruya este mundo porque aquí vive la persona más especial… ¡Tú! —Iori le señaló con su paleta, Shiori abrió más los ojos—. La segunda manera de lidiar con los espíritus y detener el caos que provocan, sin que nadie salga lastimado, ¡es hacer que se enamoren de ti, Shiori!

—Bien… Esto es demasiado, ha llegado muy lejos… —respondió con una mezcla de sentimientos negativos—. ¿Eso es lo que me pides? Mi corazón no es un juguete, Iori, ¡esto es suficiente! Me voy a casa.

—¿Ah? —Iori dejó escapar su sorpresa mientras Shiori salió corriendo de la zona de mando con tristeza y molestia.

—¡Espera, Shiori-san! —gritó Mei sin poder detenerla siquiera.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Rinne con una voz cansada, había prestado atención, aunque su cara demostraba lo contrario.

—Nada. —El chico se volvió a sentar en su silla y quedó mirando la imagen del espíritu, tenía que reconocer que era bastante apuesto para su hermana mayor, pero que aun así, esto no significaba nada para una chica como ella, aunque pensó por un momento que sería una buena excusa—. Ya volverá, ni siquiera sabe cómo salir de aquí, no tienen de qué preocuparse.

Tal vez en otro tiempo, en otras circunstancias, Shiori pudo haberse enamorado de ese chico solo al verle, ¿qué chica no lo haría si era tan bien parecido y fuerte?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Rinne un poco curioso.

—Mi hermana es adoptada, no puedo imaginarme por todo el dolor y soledad que ha tenido que pasar, también es obvio que antes no era la chica que conocieron hoy, era muy diferente… Una persona gris, sin motivaciones, sin ganas de vivir —explicó con cierta nostalgia y amargura que disimuló excelentemente—. Uno pensaría que una persona así tiene muchos resentimientos contra todo quien no es igual a ella, pero Shiori nunca fue así. Incluso con un pasado así, tiene un tacto sensible, es muy amable y es cierto, su corazón no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, pero eso es solo porque ella es muy noble y humilde.

Se recargó en su silla mientras la mujer rubia agachó un poco la cabeza, susurró: pobrecita Shiori-san.

—No, Kannazuki. Subestimar a Shiori y verle con piedad es algo que nunca podré hacer, y ustedes tampoco deberían hacerlo, no lo parece, pero entre más la conozcan se darán cuenta… Ella es fuerte, muy fuerte. —Sonrió con orgullo y cierto sonrojo apareció en su rostro—. Entre la AST y el espíritu, sé que lo escogerá a él. Sé qué hará lo correcto, porque es mi hermana.

Mientras Rinne y Mei escuchaban el discurso de su comandante, Shiori se encontraba en una habitación vacía, donde se había encerrado y estaba abrazando sus piernas con mucha fuerza, en posición fetal, aguantándose las ganas de gritar de dolor mientras la humedad aumentaba en su entrepierna.

No iba a gritar para que el idiota e insensible de su hermanito descubriera su ubicación, no quería hablar con nadie, no le importaba si el espíritu necesitaba enamorarse para amar este mundo, él se veía realmente fuerte, no necesitaba ayuda de una chica débil como ella.

Todo esto solo había sido un accidente y no quería que se prolongara más, ¡lo que más quería es que este dolor se terminara!

Nada realmente importaba, tenía que seguir pensando así, hasta que todo terminara y pudiera regresar a casa. Sin embargo, si quedaba atrapada aquí, tampoco importaba, no tenía por qué cargar con esto, su vida simplemente se le fue de las manos y ahora alguien más decidía que era apta para enamorar a estos seres que ni conoce ni le importa.

¿Con qué derecho? Ella no era una herramienta o una esclava. Ella quería enamorarse, claro que sí, pero a libre elección, no así, esto no era amor.

«No puedo creer que hayas decidido esto, Iori». Shiori comenzó a derramar lágrimas y se tiró al suelo, tomándose su vientre, se enterró en parte las uñas, porque el dolor era insoportable, además de su tristeza y rabia.

Se aguantó el dolor y se limpió las lágrimas, después de todo, realmente este dolor no era nada comparado al de estar siempre sola, sin que a nadie le importe. Aunque se supone que a su hermanito le importaba, ella era necesaria y querida, pero hoy le había tratado con la punta del pie.

«Todo este tiempo lo ocultaste… Supongo que a nadie le importa». Se quedó acostada en el suelo frío, con las manos encima de su vientre, sus ropas seguían arrugadas y manchadas, sus bragas de seguro estaban llenas de sangre, dudaba que las toallitas hubieran absorbido todo eso, pero no tenía idea de donde estaban los baños en esta estúpida nave. «Está bien… No puedes entender, no eres una chica… Sin importar que tan enojada esté contigo, siempre busco la forma de entenderte y liberarte de todo esto».

Mirando el techo metálico por horas y parpadeando cada cierto momento, su dolor cesó por completo y se dedicó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, recordó su encuentro con el espíritu, pero esta vez dejó de lado su fuerza, su apariencia, los malentendidos, dejó atrás todo para enfocarse solo en su posible sentir, pero al intentarlo, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea.

Sin embargo, había algo en común.

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _No lo sé…_

«Tú también estás solo, ¿verdad?» Pensó con una sensación amarga en su garganta y su corazón dolió, cerró los ojos y alejó sus manos de su vientre para tocar el piso frío.

Una imagen se formó en su mente, se imaginó a ella misma envuelta en esa armadura morada, sosteniendo esa espada, rodeada de oscuridad, destrucción y una ciudad que no entendía, sin ningún alma.

Entonces, de pronto, unas personas del sexo opuesto que nunca había visto, pero que se parecían a ella misma en ciertos aspectos, aparecían para atacarla, lanzándole proyectiles explosivos, tal vez sin decir nada o soltando alguna amenaza.

Perturbando su soledad, plantando una semilla en su interior, algo conocido como resentimiento que solo puede ser alimentado por el odio.

Odiaba este sentimiento.

Shiori abrió los ojos entonces y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la zona de mando, recordaba donde era porque realmente no pudo ir muy lejos con los cólicos taladrando su vientre.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta de nuevo, el comandante sonrió con algo de arrogancia y giró su silla hacia ella.

—Creí que tardarías más, Shiori, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que estamos a 15000 metros sobre la ciudad y no puedes salir del Fraxinus. —Pero al ver su mirada llena de determinación, abrió más los ojos y se asustó un poco, ya que también parecía molesta—. ¿Shiori?

La chica tomó la paleta de su boca y después de darle un golpe en su pecho, él soltó la paleta para gritar de dolor.

—¿¡Qué te pasa?!

El caramelo fue destrozado porque su hermana pisó la paleta con su pie y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pídeme perdón, Itsuka.

—Ah… Bueno, sí, creo que me pasé… Perdón… —susurró lo último, pero eso fue suficiente para la chica, quien se relajó y abrazó a su hermano de nuevo, él se dejó, pero miró a otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¿Y? ¿No tienes algo más que decirle a tu hermana mayor? —preguntó a su oído mientras lo seguía abrazando—. ¿Hmm?

—Cielos… Estás arruinando mi chaleco… Bueno… ¿Me ayudarás con los espíritus, hermana? —preguntó con cierta dificultad.

—¿No te falta algo en esa oración?

—Por favor… —susurró lo más bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara, Shiori sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Lo haré, Iori, no te dejaré solo en esto.

«El comandante tenía la razón, ¡Shiori-san es increíble!» Pensó Mei impresionada, pero contenta de la situación, Rinne también sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, ¡ya era hora que cooperaras! —dijo totalmente recuperado y una vez que ella le soltó—. Y ya es hora de comer, Shiori. Así que espero no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa, sin embargo, esta vez quiero una comida casera, Dennys fue destruido, después de todo. Mañana empezará tu entrenamiento, tengo esperanzas en ti, ¡así que espero que te esfuerces!

—Lo intentaré, y hablo por ambas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Jajaja. Es broma, yo también tengo hambre, así que haré algo delicioso.

—Por cierto, ten. —Le lanzó una caja de pastillas que ella reconoció de inmediato—. Para tus problemas hormonales…

—¡Esto matará el dolor! —Abrazó a su hermanito de nuevo, haciéndolo sonrojar—. ¡Te amo!

—¡Que arruinas mi chaleco!


	4. Chapter 4

**Traigo nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho y si quieren dejar un review, ya saben que es gratis y es genial leerlos.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 4: El entrenamiento**

Llegó un nuevo día después de largas explicaciones sobre Ratatoskr y los espíritus, además de dar su consentimiento en ciertos formularios que no se molestó en leer en los que con una firma, era oficialmente la nueva agente de la paz, y la única, para enamorar a los espíritus.

En la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, habían pasado muchas cosas y todavía tuvo que cocinarle algo delicioso a su hermanito, aunque agradecía que al cambiarse sus brazaletes de tela al color blanco, regresó a ser su hermanito, y eso fue suficiente para perdonarle todo el maltrato.

En la escuela, su rendimiento estaba seriamente bajo, no era solo por la regla, el estrés y no dormir, sino porque hoy empezaba el entrenamiento que tanto mencionaba su hermano, cuando ni había tenido descanso en la noche.

Sin embargo, no suficiente con esos problemas, tan solo ver a Origami Tobiichi a su lado, con un vendaje pegado a su mejilla, recordó que lo había visto pelear contra el espíritu.

Por todos los medios se dedicó a no mirarlo y a tratar de mantenerse despierta, esto solo aumentó su estrés, pero gracias a las pastillas, los cólicos no estarían presentes con tanta fuerza.

De todas formas, cuando sonó la campana de la hora del almuerzo, Shiori se giró a la derecha para encontrar con sus ojos a su amiga Hiroko, lamentablemente ahí solo se encontró con una pared, bueno, al alejarse un poco y alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico de cabello blanco.

«No, no ahora, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que lo estuve evitando todo este tiempo? Tal vez debería disculparme, decir que todo está bien, que no diré nada». Ella se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de él, estaba empezando a sudar un poco ante la mirada fría del muchacho.

—¿Necesitas algo, Origami? —preguntó ella con una voz nerviosa.

—Sí, a ti —dijo firmemente y ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

Lo peor es que casi todos seguían en clase, así que las chicas se formaron para ser espectadoras de este encuentro, Shiori no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Necesito hablarte.

—¿¡Ah?!

Fue inevitable no sorprenderse, sobre todo cuando el chico más popular de la clase te toma repentinamente del brazo mientras varias chicas observan fijamente, además de sentir sus miradas llenas de odio, celos, envidia y muerte.

—Pero no aquí.

Y sin más le obligó a dejar el salón mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco más, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la azotea.

—¿Hasta dónde vas a llevarme? —preguntó la chica un poco adolorida de la muñeca, él se dio cuenta, así que la soltó, ella se sobó la muñeca—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No tenías por qué sacarme de esa forma del salón, ahora todos pensaran cosas raras de nosotros…

—Eso no me importa, lo que me importa eres tú.

—¿Eh? —preguntó un poco más roja y abrió grandemente los ojos.

—Ayer, ¿qué hacías ahí? Fue muy peligroso, pudo haberte matado… Él.

—Ah, eso… —dijo un poco decepcionada, pero aliviada de que fuera este el tema de conversación, aunque no entendía por qué esta mezcla de sentimientos—. Sí, yo estaba buscando a mi hermanito, estaba afuera después de que la alarma sonó… No podía dejarlo ahí.

—Entiendo, ¿y lo encontraste? —Shiori asintió con la cabeza y él sonrió levemente—. Eso es grandioso.

—Origami, ayer tú estabas peleando contra…

—Sí, lo estaba —dijo al mirarla fijamente con sus ojos azules—. No digas nada a nadie, o vamos a tener un problema.

Shiori cerró la boca, eso sonó como una amenaza, además de que no conocía mucho al chico, todo lo que salía de su boca podría ser tomado en serio por su tono y su rostro de acero.

—¿Ese chico era malo, Origami? —preguntó un poco tímida.

—Es un espíritu, yo me encargo de eliminarlos —respondió fríamente y de alguna forma, ella pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos—. Mis padres murieron hace cinco años, por culpa de un espíritu.

Esto desequilibró a la chica de sobremanera, sobre todo porque lo decía de esa forma tan fría, incluso si cinco años habían pasado desde entonces, de seguro era algo traumático que nunca podría olvidar.

Y Shiori guardaba experiencias parecidas que nunca podría olvidar, sin embargo, de fuentes diferentes. Ella nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres, hubiera sido lindo ser como todos los demás, ser como su hermanito, pero no podía, el destino los quitó de su vida.

Pero a Origami se los había arrebatado y tenía a alguien a quien culpar: un espíritu.

—Lo siento mucho, Origami

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de pesar y de tristeza, sin embargo, ella alzó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa cálida, Origami parpadeó un par de veces por ese cambio.

Había decidido ayudar a los espíritus a no causar problemas, a no destruir más, realmente quería que fuera tan fácil, pero era obvio que no, era obvio que estos seres habían destruido más que solo hogares y áreas de la ciudad, habían acabado con familias y personas amadas.

¿Estaba bien ayudarlos?

No lo sabía, pero quería evitar que la muerte se siguiera propagando a causa de sus manos.

—Estoy segura que lo has oído varias veces, no puedo decir que lo entiendo del todo, pero sé lo que se siente, así que… Puedes confiar en mí, Origami, mantendré tu secreto a salvo, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y una voz amable, el chico abrió levemente los ojos—. Pero… No te lastimes mucho, por favor.

—Shiori…

—¿Sí?

—No, nada —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias por todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa fue la sonrisa más amplia que le ha visto hacer, parece que había logrado mejorar su ánimo, eso también le hizo feliz y lo observó retirarse, para quedarse pensando en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Bueno, ya hasta había firmado papeles y prometido a su hermano ayudar a los espíritus, no podía echarse para atrás simplemente así.

«¡El entrenamiento!»

De repente, recordó lo más importante en su agenda de hoy, Iori había mencionado que lo buscaría, pero al bajar por las escaleras rápidamente para buscarlo, se encontró con el tropiezo magistral de un hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojeras marcadas.

Después de ayudarlo a levantarse y preguntar por su hermana, ellos se dirigieron al salón de física que había sido remodelado ingeniosamente para ser una perfecta base secreta dentro de la escuela.

Ahí también se encontraba Iori y tenía puesta su uniforme escolar y en sus muñecas, el color negro dominaba sus accesorios.

—Solo espero que vuelvas a la escuela después de esta visita, Iori.

—¿Tomaste las pastillas?

—Sí, gracias, me siento mucho mejor.

—Entonces, cierra la boca y pon atención.

Shiori tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero se puso más triste que de costumbre y se sentó en la silla, justo al lado de Rinne, quien parpadeaba más lento que un humano normal.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Es aquí donde empieza tu programa de entrenamiento, Shidomi…

—¿Ya te olvidaste de mi nombre? —preguntó con tristeza, no se recuperaba del maltrato de su hermanito y sus cambios de humor no lo curaba la pastilla.

—Ah, lo siento… Me acordaré, de verdad, tu nombre es… Shi… ¿Algo con "Shi"? —preguntó con una mano en su barbilla, Shiori le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

—Tú también eres malo… —susurró con desgano total.

—No sabía que podías ser tan llorona, Shiori —comentó su hermanito al negar con la cabeza, ella se giró para mirarlo con molestia—. Bueno, vamos al entrenamiento. Rinne.

—Entendido —dijo con los ojos cerrados y pulsó un botón para accionar la computadora, donde iluminó los rostros de todos por lo colorido de la pantalla de inicio.

—¿Esto es en serio? —preguntó Shiori decepcionada al leer la portada del videojuego, Iori sonreía alegremente—. Estoy segura que Tonomachi juega estas cosas…

—Es un simulador de citas, a falta de hombres en tu vida, Shiori, tenemos que recurrir a lo virtual, además fue hecho y diseñado para tratar con los espíritus.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una ceja levantada y una gotita en la cabeza—. Estoy segura que esto es un juego Otome, ¡no un programa de entrenamiento! Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que… no tenga chicos en mi vida?

—¡Los espíritus te comerán viva! —gritó Iori—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? Además, tienes que coquetear, ser linda, amable y hacer que caigan ante tus encantos, si es que posees alguno…

—¿¡Qué?! —Shiori apretó los puños y una venita se resaltó en su frente—. Admito que no coqueteo, ¡pero qué pasa con lo demás! Además… ¡Sí poseo encantos!

Agitó sus brazos arriba y hacia abajo en protesta, esto fue realmente gracioso para su hermanito, el hombre con bata blanca dio un gran bostezo y se recargó en su silla, disfrutando de este momento a su manera.

—Iori… Yo… Cierto, voy a tener que salir con ellos, hablar y todo eso…

—¿Recién te das cuenta? Pero qué tan estúpida puedes ser… Jajaja.

Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana lo tomó suavemente de los hombros, para mirarle con los ojos llorosos.

«Esto de la regla es desesperante, ¿ahora qué le pasa?»

—Iori, dime la verdad, yo… ¿Te parezco atractiva?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó sonrojado de inmediato—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Bueno, voy a tener que salir con ellos y e-enamorarlos, pero… ¿Y si yo no les gusto? Hay muchas chicas, ¿puedo ser solo su amiga? Realmente creo que no estoy preparada para esto, yo no soy tan… Tan… —dijo nerviosa y mirando a otro lado con un sonrojo de vergüenza, Iori estaba muy sonrojado sin saberlo, estaba con las manos detrás de su espalda, pellizcándose para mantener el control—. Hay chicas más atractivas que yo…

—Maldita sea… —susurró Iori, no podía decirle lo linda que se veía ahora y lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, pero agitó la cabeza—. No puede ser… ¡Maldición!

—¿¡Eh?! —Shiori le quedó viendo con mucha impresión por su grito, entonces se dio cuenta que se quitó los accesorios oscuros.

—¡Onee-chan es la más linda! —dijo con su voz naturalmente infantil y la abrazó con fuerza—. Eres muy bonita, Onee-chan, también eres muy amable, soy feliz de tenerte todos los días, así que no pienses esas cosas de ti, ¡eres la mejor!

La chica de cabello azul sonrió ligeramente y abrazó a su hermanito.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con más ilusiones—. ¿Y si empieza a ver otras chicas? Tal vez eso esté bien.

—No —dijo al ponerse sus accesorios oscuros de nuevo y su voz se transformó, así como su mirada fue seria—. Tienes que ser tú, nadie podría tener las consideraciones necesarias con ellos como tú, Shiori. Además, no tengo que recordarte lo que firmaste anoche, ¿verdad?

—No. Tienes razón, pero… ¿Estás seguro que este juego va a ayudarme? —preguntó con desconfianza y se sentó de nuevo en la silla para empezar.

—Sí, fue hecho por profesionales para que se desarrollen tramas realistas y estés lista para cualquier cosa. —Iori miró entonces con frialdad a Rinne, quien solo parpadeó un par de veces ante su mirada—. Tú no viste nada de esto, Rinne, esto no pasó.

—No vi nada, me perdí de todo en estos cinco minutos, no vi nada… —respondió sin ganas y volvió a bostezar.

—Rinne, ¿hace cuantos que no duermes? ¿Estás bien?

—Como unos treinta años, no lo sé, ya no lo recuerdo… —contestó como si nada, nuevas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de la chica.

—¿En serio? —Miró a su hermanito—. ¿Es en serio?

—Lo es —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, una taza de café lo arreglará.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es para que no duermas, necesitas dormir!

—Y necesitaré mucha azúcar… ¿Tienen cafetera en esta escuela? —preguntó al ponerse de pie, Shiori fue ignorada olímpicamente y con facilidad—. No tardaré mucho, Iori.

—Sí, hay una en la sala de profesores…

—Genial, Buena suerte, Shi. —Y se retiró por su café.

«Bien, olvidaré lo del nombre por ahora». Negó con la cabeza y regresó la vista a la pantalla de juego. «Fall In Love My Little Shiori».

Shiori empezó con el juego de citas, y la primera escena empezó con su hermanito menor, quien tenía una mirada bastante linda y adorable, aunque pensó que no tanto como Iori, pero dejó eso de lado para leer el dialogo en esa tranquila mañana, aunque claramente estaba parado encima de ella.

"¡Buenos días, Onee-chan! ¡Hoy es otro gran día!"

Seguidamente aparecieron opciones en la pantalla y Iori le señaló que tenía tiempo límite, así que leyó rápidamente:

"Buenos días. Te quiero, hermanito". Abraza cariñosamente a su hermano menor.

«Esa parece normal, pero me está pisando las costillas de seguro, que hermanito tan fastidioso».

"Estoy despierta. Me has despertado por completo". Arrastra a su hermana a la cama.

«No me gusta como se ve esta».

"¡Te atrapé, idiota!" Agarra su pierna cercana y realiza un candado al tobillo.

—Vamos, tienes que elegir antes de que se termine el tiempo.

—Esto le pasa por ser cruel, ¡como ciertas personas! —dijo al mirarle con molestia y eligió la opción tres.

Al hacerlo, su hermanito se molesta por su rudeza y se le ve con los ojitos llorosos.

"¡Eso me dolió! Eres mala, Onee-chan".

Luego de eso perdió cincuenta puntos en los niveles emocionales de cariño, Iori terminó riéndose.

—¡Pero si él vino a molestar! Iori, ¿qué pasa con este juego?

—¡Se supone que tienes que ser amable! Te lo acabo de explicar, en realidad sí eres una tonta, ¿verdad?

—¡No soy una tonta! Pero él se lo merecía.

—Es solo un juego, no tienes por qué verlo tan real, diablos, de verdad necesitas un hombre en tu vida. —Shiori se sonrojó de vergüenza y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es cierto! Cállate, ¡cállate! —Shiori tomó el control del juego de nuevo y reinició la partida—. ¡Voy a ganar!

Shiori perdió. Incluso usando las dos opciones restantes.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué pasa con este mocoso?! —gritó furiosa mientras su hermanito se mataba de la risa—. ¡Iori!

—No sabía que perderías tantas veces, ¡sí que eres una tonta!

—¡Hazlo tú, vamos, hazlo! —Le dio el control y Iori asintió con la cabeza, esperó que terminara el tiempo de elección y algo normal apareció. Sin pérdida de puntos, aunque también no ganó nada—. ¡Esto no es justo!

—Piensa con el cerebro, si es que lo tienes…

—¡Cállate! —dijo más molesta, pero luego se le bajó todo eso al vientre—. ¡T-Tengo que irme!

—¡Aún no terminamos, tienes que ganar el juego!

Sin embargo, Shiori corrió al baño cercano para limpiarse la sangre una vez estuvo sentada, después de eso, pudo orinar en paz, aunque igualmente se sentía incómoda.

Al regresar, se encontró con que Rinne tenía una taza de café llena de cubos de azúcar, eso le dejó paralizada.

—Rinne… Eso no es nada saludable, es demasiada azúcar, ¿no lo crees?

—La necesito —respondió rápidamente y bebió bastante, al terminar sonrió—. Ahh… Justo lo que necesitaba.

«¡Está loco!» Shiori negó con la cabeza varias veces, pero al ver que su hermanito estaba molesto, mejor se volvió a sentar para jugar. «La azúcar es mala, pero si dice que la necesita… Bien, mañana le compraré un jugo, es más saludable que el café».

Shiori sonrió un poco por su plan y siguió jugando. A cada error, su hermanito se burlaba en su cara y hacía bromas crueles, así que se enojaba más y fallaba más seguido, sin embargo, no se dio por vencida.

Ese día fue terrible, ni jugando asi toda la noche pudo obtener algún final bueno. Al día siguiente volvió a intentarlo a la hora del almuerzo, pero antes de irse a encerrar para jugar, compró un jugo para el desvelado maestro de física, encubierto por supuesto.

—Oh, trajiste tu almuerzo, Shi.

—Sí, Rinne. ¿Tú traes algo mientras observas mi entrenamiento? —preguntó de buen humor, era más bien un espectador de su sufrimiento, pero realmente no quería pensarlo de esa forma.

—No, realmente, pero espero puedas hacerlo bien hoy.

—También yo. Ah, traje algo para ti.

—¿Hmm? —Parpadeó un par de veces cuando ella le extendió un juego de naranja con una sonrisa.

—También tiene azúcar, pero es más nutritivo que un café. Y supuse que estarías… Alejado de todos los maestros por ser nuevo y estar aquí por obligación. —Retiró la manta y ahí habían dos trastes de comida, se lo dio al hombre, quien lo quedó mirando con sorpresa—. La comida es mejor cuando está en compañía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el hombre mientras sostenía el traste en sus manos, luego miró a Shiori, quien ya estaba comiendo su almuerzo con una sonrisa, el hombre entonces regresó la mirada al traste y luego al jugo.

La sonrisa se extendió un poco más de lo normal.

—No te preocupes, soy muy buena cocinando, nada de esa comida podrá resultarte dañina. —Dejó su traste en el escritorio y tomó el del hombre para destaparlo, Rinne tragó saliva—. ¡Casi todo es con verduras!

—Oh, ya veo…

—Sí, tienes que alimentarte bien, no es bueno que no duermas, pero si no comes bien, es peor. También le digo esto a Iori, aunque odia las verduras… —comentó un poco molesta.

—Gracias por preocuparte —dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa, se quitó los lentes y tomó el traste de nuevo para empezar a comer, estaba delicioso y tragó rápidamente para verla a los ojos—. Eres buena persona.

—Gracias, y no es nada. ¿Está bueno?

—Sí, bastante.

Shiori logró el final feliz después de tres días, se lo tomó personal después de perder tanto, además de que la situación de su regla la tenía un poco loca. Sin embargo, no sintió gran alivio al terminar el juego esa noche.

«¿En verdad voy a salir con él?» Pensó al recordar al chico de la gran espada y armadura morada. «Nunca he salido con un chico, Iori no cuenta, él es mi hermanito. ¿Y si me equivoco? De alguna forma debe enamorarse de mí, aunque no sepa bien por qué… ¿Y si se fija en alguien más? De nada servirá todo este entrenamiento, pero tampoco quiero… Yo no lo quiero, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!»

Suspiró en la oscuridad de la noche y apagó la computadora, dejando el control en el escritorio. Luego se acostó en su cama.

«¿No puedo ser solo su amiga?»

Después de pensarlo un poco, sus inseguridades regresaron, problemas que toda chica tiene cuando va a tener una cita, nunca le había tomado tanta importancia a su apariencia hasta ahora.

«Tal vez…» Se levantó para encender la luz y revisar la ropa en su armario, no tenía algo realmente fuera de serie, para ocasiones especiales. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a salir, excepto con Hiroko y su hermanito. Era una chica bastante sencilla. Luego miró a donde estaba su cepillo para el cabello, muy poco maquillaje había ahí. «No sé cuándo vuelva a verlo, pero tengo que estar preparada, tengo que…»

Recordó a Origami cuando le contó sobre sus padres asesinados.

«No sé qué espíritu haya hecho eso, pero este chico no se convertirá en un asesino».

Shiori pensó con firmeza, se sentía un poco más segura después de terminar el entrenamiento, pero con su aspecto tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos, vestir de forma linda durante la cita, hacerlo especial, así tal vez él se sentiría especial también.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, no es tan largo como los demás, pero es que estoy en temporada de proyectos finales, así que no tengo mucho tiempo, también estoy enfermo y escribir es complicado así.**

 **Espero les guste y nos vemos en otro fic o en otro capítulo. Los reviews son bienvenidos y son gratis.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 5: La prueba**

Después de tres largos y pesados días, en la última noche lo logró. Desbloqueó el final feliz para una de las rutas con los personajes disponibles, Shiori había celebrado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, a altas horas de la noche, cercano a la madrugada.

Y hubiera sido genial, de no ser por qué se puso a pensar en tantas cosas sobre el espíritu, Origami y su papel en todo esto. No pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente después de analizarlo.

Sin embargo, un nuevo día llegó y esta vez estaba feliz cuando llegó el receso para ir a la base secreta de Ratatoskr en la escuela, donde todo estaba oscuro y la luz de las computadoras era lo que iluminaba el lugar.

—Creo que me subestimaste, Iori, ¿¡qué te parece eso?! —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa al señalar el monitor.

Ahí mostraba el momento del final feliz con un compañero de escuela de la protagonista, es decir, ella misma, pero en el juego; clásico de los juegos Otome.

—Pues sí te llevaste tu tiempo, Shiori, pero no está la primera fase.

—¿Eh? ¿Fase? —preguntó al parpadear dos veces seguidas y con las manos temblorosas—. P-Pero no dormí…

—Y obtuvo todas las CG, supongo que eso es digno de una buena calificación. —Rinne siguió comiendo su Bento preparado por Shiori mientras miraba la pantalla, un poco desganado—. Pero siguen siendo chicos virtuales, Shi.

—Soy Shiori —dijo al verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

«Parece que alguien se está alimentando muy bien últimamente». Iori miró al hombre analista a su lado con cierto rencor, pero el hombre lo notó y le quedó mirando disimuladamente. «Ah, como sea».

—Como sea, bien hecho, pero no hay tiempo para recompensas.

—¿Eh? Iori, no seas malo… Me esforcé mucho, ¡de verdad! —dijo haciendo un puchero, su hermano miró a otro lado un poco sonrojado.

—Ahora pasaremos a los chicos reales, y no quiero excusas.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Rinne y se llevó otro bocado de su Bento.

—Incluso si falla, eso solo será prueba de que no posee encanto alguno.

—¡Iori! —gritó al fruncirle el ceño por completo.

Pensando en que se armaría un escándalo entre los dos, Rinne decidió dejar su almuerzo a medio comer para seguir con la conversación.

—¿Quién estaría bien para la prueba final, Iori?

—¡Ah! —Shiori miró a Rinne entonces, un poco nerviosa y sorprendida—. ¿Prueba final?

—Bueno, supongo que iremos a lo imposible —dijo despreocupado y se cruzó de brazos, pensando por un rato.

«No, no, ¿es lo que creo?» Shiori empezó a sudar inexplicablemente y no era por su regla, ya estaba a punto de terminarse ese martirio también.

—Sí… Así no tendrá represalias mayores…

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Iori? —preguntó un poco asustada.

Su hermanito no le hizo caso, se acercó a la computadora y se sentó en la silla, le susurró algo a Rinne al oído y él asintió con la cabeza, después se dirigió a Shiori.

—¿Qué… pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Está buscando una buena pareja para ti —respondió como si nada.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Bueno, tendré que explicarte como será esta prueba, así que pon atención, Shi.

—Shiori…

—Sí, eso.

«No sé por qué sigo insistiendo». Se puso la palma en su cabeza, luego miró al hombre con ojeras.

—Entiendo, te escucho…

—Durante el evento real, cuando vuelvas a ver al espíritu, vas a tener uno de estos en tu oído. —Sacó un pequeño auricular de color rojo y se lo dio a la chica—. No te preocupes, nadie notará que lo tienes puesto, se oculta solo. Enfrentarás los problemas con nuestra ayuda y seguirás nuestras instrucciones, todo en tiempo real. Por eso esta prueba.

—Bueno… —dijo insegura al colocarse el aparato en su oído—. ¿Y qué debo de hacer?

—Sí, sobre eso… Tendrás que cortejar a alguien.

—¿¡Qué?!

—A un chico —dijo Rinne un poco más despierto.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero… ¿Por qué? Acordamos ayudar al espíritu, ¡nada más!

—Esta prueba es necesaria, Shiori —dijo Iori al girar en su silla hacia su dirección—. En el evento real, si fallas significa la muerte, ¿entiendes? ¡Tienes que estar preparada para el éxito, no al fracaso!

—¡Pero no quiero tener éxito! —gritó Shiori sonrojada al pensar en confesarse a algún chico de su salón, a quien no ama—. Solo ayudaré a los espíritus bajo tu extraño método, nunca dijiste nada de andar enamorando a cualquier chico, ¡Iori!

—Lo dices como si fueras a conseguir pareja, Shiori…

—Ah… Bueno… Para eso me preparé, ¿no? —preguntó en voz baja y sonrojada.

—Sí, y en esta prueba no importa si fallas, pero te preparará para el éxito.

—Espera, ¿y si fallo ahora tendré que intentarlo de nuevo?

—Por supuesto, buscamos el éxito, tonta.

Después de esto, el humor de Shiori fue a los suelos y asintió a cada cosa que su hermanito le explicó, como que su objetivo era que alguien cayera ante sus encantos, así como que su objetivo era un chico muy popular de su escuela, por lo que podría ser rechazada y los chicos no son chismosos, así que nadie lo sabría.

Este chico se encontraba en el pasillo, cerca de las escaleras, y su nombre era Tobiichi Origami.

Entonces, reaccionó.

—¿¡Por qué él?!

—Porque es popular, así que si te rechaza, lo cual puede pasar y pasará, no será tan malo, luego intentaremos con alguien más indicado, pero un chico popular y guapo suena a un verdadero enemigo para ti, Shiori.

—¿¡Cómo que "pasará"?! —preguntó decepcionada.

—¡Solo hazlo! Si te rechaza, todo estará bien para ti.

—Pero si lo hace, ¡lo tendré que hacer de nuevo!

—Esto es la prueba final, ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó con rudeza y con los brazos cruzados.

Shiori tuvo que irse para encontrarse con Origami, pensando en todo el trayecto lo horrible que era su hermanito, no podía creer cómo no le hacía caso y ni le respetaba; ni como hermana mayor ni como mujer.

Lo encontró caminando por ahí y en soledad, eso era bueno para la intimidad y para decir mentiras tranquilamente, o eso pensaba la chica. No quería hacerlo, menos a él que tenía tantos problemas encima como un miembro de la AST y como un chico sin familia.

No era correcto mentir, pero tampoco quería intentar esto con alguien desconocido, eso era demasiado para ella, al menos con el espíritu había firmado para hacerlo, pero esto no estaba en el contrato, claramente.

— **¿Me escuchas, Shiori?**

—Sí… —respondió sin ganas y en voz baja.

— **Estás dejando que se aleje más, ve con él y usa tu encanto femenino, ¡vamos!** —dijo su hermano por el comunicador, fingiendo emoción.

—No quiero hacer esto… Mis sentimientos no serán honestos, no es justo para él ni para mí…

— **Shiori… Si no lo haces, tu oscuro pasado será revelado y quedara en los anales de esta escuela para siempre, ¡además! Nunca podrás hablarles a los espíritus si sigues pensando en eso.**

Después de esa amenaza, solo suspiró y corrió hacia donde estaba Origami, hasta encararlo y levantó la mano en un saludo, un poco nerviosa.

—Ho-Hola, Origami… ¿Cómo estás?

—Shiori. —Se detuvo y miró fijamente hacia ella—. Estoy bien.

«¡Cumplidos, cumplidos!» Shiori miró con decisión al chico, examinando todo lo posible en un segundo, lo cual no fue mucho, pues no había nada destacable.

—Eh… Te ves muy bien hoy.

—Es el uniforme escolar —respondió de forma escueta y como robot.

—Sí, cierto… Pero te ves…

— **Pero que estúpida eres, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?**

«¡Esto no es tan fácil, Iori!»

—Es decir, ya no tienes… heridas, ¿verdad?

Después de decir eso, el rostro siempre serio del chico se suavizó de repente.

—Sí… Ya me recuperé.

—Eso es genial —dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego no se le ocurrió más qué decir.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, pero ella era la más nerviosa, no quería declarar su "amor" a este chico, no quería hacer nada, solo correr y huir, pero su reputación estaba en juego, además, no quería hacer esto de nuevo.

— **Shiori, te ayudaremos a partir de aquí.**

«¡Rinne!» Después escuchó lo que el hombre le dijo que dijera.

—Oye…

—Shiori.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un poco decepcionada, justo cuando tenía qué decir, fue interrumpida.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Ah…. No es nada —dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa—. Después de lo que hablamos, siento que es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

—Eres muy amable.

— **¿Oh?**

Esto era una sorpresa, parece que el chico estaba tratando de cortejarla a ella y no al revés, Rinne no había pensado en este giro de los acontecimientos, pero Iori, de no usar sus cintas negras, estaría bastante celoso de esto.

La verdad, había buscado a Origami por su popularidad, esperando que su hermana fuera rechazada, pero no pensó que él pudiera estar interesado en ella, esta posibilidad no existía en su cabeza.

—Gracias, Origami… Yo… Te he estado observando desde entonces —dijo con nerviosismo y una pizca de culpa.

Estaba siguiendo el guion que Rinne le había explicado y aunque todo era mentira, había algo de verdad en sus palabras, puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que debía pasarla el chico, sin familia y pensando en su venganza.

—Yo también te he observado.

Su respuesta fue seca, directa y corta, no por eso menos impresionante.

—Eh… Bueno, yo siempre te he admirado… desde lejos, Origami… —dijo entre insegura y nerviosa.

—Yo he hecho lo mismo.

«¿¡Qué?!» Shiori no podía creerlo, todo era una mentira, pero estaba funcionando, y eso no era lo peor de todo, sino el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas, nunca podría imaginar cuantas chicas matarían por estar en su lugar en este momento. «No puede ser. Origami, tú eres muy popular, esto tiene que ser una broma de tu parte, pero tú no haces bromas… ¡Ni siquiera te ríes!»

— **Pídele salir, Shi.**

—Te… ¿Te gustaría salir… conmigo? —preguntó más por impulso que por razón.

—Sí.

—¿Qué? —susurró con la mirada pérdida.

—Dije que sí quiero salir contigo, Shiori —dijo el muchacho al mirarla a sus ojos color ámbar, parecía un poco emocionado.

—Lo siento, yo… yo…

—No es molestia.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero esto era… E-Esto es…

—No sería una molestia salir contigo, hablas de una relación, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, puede ser así, pero… pero…

Los ojos de Shiori dieron vueltas y vueltas, su cabeza estaba por completa roja, sin importar lo extraño que esto había resultado, no estaba preparada, ni siquiera con la experiencia de veinte juegos otome terminados, no estaría preparada para este momento.

Su confesión fue un éxito.

«No puede ser, esto no puede ser, ¡no iba a pasar! ¡No puede ser!» Shiori agachó la cabeza con un rostro estupefacto y con la boca abierta. «¿¡Le gusto a Origami?!»

—¿Shiori? —preguntó el chico al verla en ese estado, incluso se mostró un poco preocupado.

Pero antes de poder tomarla de los hombros, la alarma de terremoto espacial sonó por toda la escuela, entonces Origami frenó su camino hacia ella.

—Es una emergencia, tengo que irme —dijo sin más y se fue.

—Le gusto… a Origami… Él siempre me ha observado… Esperen, ¿eso no significa que me quiere desde hace mucho? ¿¡Era un amor secreto?! —Shiori se tomó de los cabellos, completamente histérica.

— **¡Hermana idiota, ve a por el espíritu!**

—¿¡Acaso no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?!

— **¡No grites tan alto, es un micrófono ultrasensible!**

—¡Es la primera vez que un chico se interesa en mí! —dijo muy sonrojada.

— **¡Pues allá afuera habrá un chico que necesita interesarse en ti! ¡Ahora, ve por él!**

—Ah… Cierto… La cita…

Sí, esa cita que iba a planear muy bien, ya que si bien era con un desconocido, sería su primera cita y quería que fuera un buen recuerdo, así que lo haría especial.

O eso había pensado, pues aquí estaba ella, sin ropas lindas y sin ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Ayer hice este capítulo en la noche y me dormí hasta las dos de la madrugada, así que espero haya quedado lo mejor posible, esta vez sí es un poco largo, espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Si quieren regalarme un comentario, sería genial. Sin más, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 6: Tu nombre**

No podía creer que había pasado tan rápido, recién había terminado la primera fase del entrenamiento y claro, hoy presentó su prueba final con Origami, quién resultó tener un interés en ella desde hace tiempo; no estaba segura de cuánto, pero si seguía pensando en ello, su corazón saltaría de emoción por si había sido hace "mucho" tiempo.

Pero olvidando a Origami, ahora que estaba con los pies sobre la tierra y su mente estaba consciente de su estado actual, estaba pensando en la cita con el chico espíritu; no estaba lista para esto.

Es decir, ella tenía todo un plan para esta cita, no muy elaborado, pero sí que había pensado y se entusiasmó un poco sobre tener una linda experiencia que cualquier chica debería de tener en su adolescencia; podrá ser trillado, pero Shiori había caído en esto y claro que deseaba encontrar el amor en alguien del sexo opuesto, así que, por lo menos por respeto a ese sueño, quería hacerlo especial.

Elaborar un plan de acción para hacer de esta la primera y una memorable cita, un buen recuerdo. Debía ser bueno, incluso si era con un desconocido y un ser que podía matarlo.

Sí, definitivamente debería de ser bueno si no quería morir.

Entonces, fue recuperada por Fraxinus y ahora estaba en la zona de mando, parece que tendría unos momentos para prepararse, pero realmente no tenía ni idea, había pasado por un shock recientemente y ahora sería lanzada a la batalla real, y ni herramientas tenía.

—Hmm, parece que hoy tenemos buena suerte —comentó Iori al mirar la pantalla.

Había un mapa de la preparatoria Raizen, adentro había un punto amarillo y afuera muchos puntos rojos, indicando enemigos hostiles a la espera.

Sin embargo, la chica aún con su uniforme escolar tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, no le prestaba atención a la pantalla ni a nada más.

«Maldición, esto no debería de ser así. En cualquier momento aparecerá y ni siquiera estoy lista». Agachó la cabeza para ver su uniforme. «Esto es lo que siempre uso… Y ni siquiera puedo ir a mi casa para tener un atuendo adecuado para la cita… ¡Se supone que debía causar una buena impresión y lucir muy bien para el recuerdo! ¿No es eso cómo debería ser? Incluso en ese endemoniado juego Otome, ¡en las citas usaban otra ropa!»

—Oye, ¿me estás oyendo, Shiori? —preguntó un poco molesto al mirarla desde su silla.

«Además, ¿qué se supone que hagamos en la cita? ¡No había pensado hasta esa parte! De hecho, apenas estaba viendo qué ropa podría comprar para esta ocasión especial, pero esto…»

Shiori dejó escapar un suspiro, Iori levantó una ceja, se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Eh… No, ¿qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó un poco apenada, entonces su hermanito le levantó su falda escolar hasta dejarle ver sus bragas blancas—. ¡Ahhh!

—¡Pon atención!

—¿¡Qué crees que haces?! —dijo sonrojada y molesta, le frunció el ceño.

—El espíritu entró a la escuela y la AST lo tiene rodeado, pero no quieren entrar porque la zona es reducida, no podrán combatir como al aire libre, es una ventaja que no suele pasar, y aunque no lo hiciste mal en tu prueba final y es algo pronto… Confío en ti, bueno, no me queda de otra…

—¿Por qué eso sonó obligado? —Frunció aún más el ceño hacia su hermanito, mientras se bajaba un poco más la falda para que le cubriera más.

—Ya deberías de saberlo, aunque dudo que con tu inteligencia actual puedas hacerlo.

—¡Oye!

—Tranquila, estarás bien. —Sonrió un poco y se puso de pie para señalar a sus demás compañeros de nave—. Nosotros te daremos apoyo por aquí, tenemos a gente con experiencia.

—¿En serio?

—El maestro del romance, ¡ha experimentado el matrimonio cuatro veces, Kawagoe!

«¿Eh?» Los ojos de Shiori se hicieron pequeños por esa información. «¡Es un mujeriego!»

—¡Presumiendo una gran popularidad en las tiendas por la noche, "presidente" Mikimoto!

«¿¡De qué clase de tiendas hablas, hermanito?!»

—Sus rivales de amor encuentran la desgracia una por una, la "Muñeca de paja", ¡Shiizaki!

«¡No puede ser, es de esas mujeres!» La cara de Shiori estaba cada vez más impresionada y un tanto horrorizada.

—El hombre con cien novias, ¡destructor de dimensiones, Nakatsugawa!

«¿¡Qué clase de demonio es ese?!»

—Por ser un gran amante, ahora la ley no le permite acercarse a 500 metros de su ser querido, ¡Minowa, "en revisión"!

«¿¡Este es tu equipo, Iori?!» Shiori tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás, como agobiada, estas presentaciones fueron increíbles.

—Desde aquí te daremos apoyo, solo no tienes que morir —dijo despreocupadamente.

—Sí… ¿Y si tú vas y yo me quedo? Jejeje…

Después de una mirada filosa del chico, fue empujada de una patada en el trasero fuera de la zona de mando.

—Ahora sal y haz tu trabajo, no te quites el comunicador y si necesitas ayuda, solo tócalo dos veces, igual te veremos por cámaras tan pequeñas que nadie notará.

—Sí, sí… —respondió con tristeza y se sobó el trasero mientras iba hacia la zona de tele-transporte.

Fue transportada en un punto estratégico para que pudiera entrar, todo gracias a los destrozos que había causado el espíritu al aparecer, además de que se abrió paso para entrar a la escuela, destruyendo cosas, obviamente.

Guiada por su hermanito, logró llegar hasta su salón, el espíritu estaba ahí y aunque aún le dolía le trasero y estaba bajo mucho estrés, entró ahí con cautela, ya que caminó a pasos lentos y silenciosos.

El chico estaba ahí, iluminado por el sol que provenía de las ventanas, además de que seguía usando esa armadura, con esa capa translucida y con ese rostro serio y apagado.

«Bien, solo debo ser amable, dar cumplidos, supongo que debo saludarlo tranquilamente». Pensó al tragar algo de saliva y entró por completo al salón, él estaba en medio, con una pierna encima de un pupitre, como si este lugar le perteneciera.

—Ho-Hola… —dijo en voz baja y con sudor resbalándole de la cara.

Intentó sonar segura, pero le fue muy mal, porque casi había susurrado ese saludo, pero esta perturbación causó que el espíritu reaccionara rápido para blandir su espada, por lo que un poco del cabello de la chica fue cortado, así como todo lo demás detrás.

—Ah… Ah… —No podía hablar mientras el joven le miraba seriamente.

— **¡Shiori!**

Al diablo con el entrenamiento, no estaba lista, lo sabía y aun así fue mandada a la guerra. Se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, sus cabellos le cubrían un poco la mirada, solo se había acercado y él pudo haberlo matado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó al verla de forma hostil, se había arrodillado, así que él bajó la espada también.

Shiori entonces se tomó del vientre, porque las emociones fuertes como esta pueden ser realmente desastrosas, sobre todo teniendo la regla y por pasar por estrés todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Iori no tenía en cuenta esto, por lo que empezó con las votaciones de cuál era lo mejor que podía decir su hermana en esta situación.

—Ugh… —Shiori hasta se abrazó a sí misma por el dolor que sentía.

—Oye, te he preguntado algo… Si no vas a hablar… —dijo con voz amenazante y ella se dio cuenta.

Y eso fue lo peor de todo.

— **Shiori, escucha, di lo que te voy a decir: antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien…**

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa?! —dijo Shiori al ponerse de pie con el ceño fruncido—. ¿¡Me quieres matar?! ¡Porque así no es la forma de saludar a alguien, estúpido! ¡Insensible, idiota!

— **¡Maldita inútil! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!**

Iori estaba histérico, el espíritu se quedó en shock, casi no pudo entender lo que ella había dicho, pero le molestó por su tono de voz, así que levantó la espada. Sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo, Shiori gimió de dolor y se volvió a agachar, tomándose del vientre.

— **¡No es momento de arrodillarte, Shiori!**

—No… No… —susurraba con dificultad mientras el espíritu estaba atónito.

«Aún no le he hecho nada, ¿qué le pasa?»

—Ah… Me duele… ¿Por qué ahora…?

—No he hecho nada aún… —dijo el chico muy confundido al ver cómo se estaba retorciendo de dolor—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿¡Qué no lo puedes ver?! —preguntó entre molesta y adolorida, Iori se quedó sin habla, al igual que su tripulación.

¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle así a una persona tan poderosa que pudo haberla matado en un parpadeo hace unos minutos?

—Estás tratando de engañarme, ¿no es así? En realidad solo lo usas para venir a mis espaldas. —Se acercó para tomarla del cuello y la levantó fácilmente, pero ella seguía agarrándose del vientre—. ¡No vas a engañarme!

—No… No… Por favor, bájame, no quiero…

La verdad es que ya era muy tarde, unas gotas rojas de un tono muy vivo cayeron de la entrepierna de Shiori, muestra de una herida producida por su propio organismo, algo que le desgarraba por dentro, la verdad no le importaba morir ahora.

«Ella… Está herida, pero yo no he hecho nada». Pensó al ver con sus ojos curiosos y de color añil, las gotas de sangre que caían de ella mientras se quejaba de dolor. «¿No era un truco?»

—Oye, ¿por qué estás sangrando de ahí?

—¡Nooooooooo! ¡No veas! —gritó muy avergonzada y con ganas de llorar, el joven se asustó por su grito y la dejó caer al suelo—. ¡Ugh!

Esto era el fin de sus esperanzas y sueños de una cita ideal, esto era tan caótico que ya nada importaba, Iori se quedó en blanco y el espíritu solo podía verla llorando. Fue algo bueno, ya que la curiosidad había cambiado a pena y piedad, el muchacho no entendía qué había pasado, estaba atónito, pero ahora no le quedaba dudas.

Esta humana no venía a hacerle nada malo, de hecho, parecía estar herida, tal vez necesitaba ayuda. Pero hasta ahora todos habían querido matarlo, no sabía si confiar en ella, por primera vez, no sabía cómo responder.

Pero había algo más.

—Oye… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Esa pregunta fue la que derramó el vaso, después de todo lo que había planeado, después de completar ese maldito juego injusto, después de pasar tanta vergüenza con Origami, después de todo lo que había hecho y que tenía la menstruación desgarrando su ser, ¿¡salía con esto?!

—No… No lo… No me… ¿Re-Recuerdas? —preguntó con molestia y dificultad en su voz al verle—. ¡Soy Shiori! ¡Hablamos hace unos días, no tiene mucho!

—Ah, cier…

—¿¡Sabes por todo lo que he pasado desde entonces?! —preguntó rápidamente y con mucha ira, él se impresionó bastante—. ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que he tenido que prepararme para cuando volviera a verte?! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que quería preparar esto bien?! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado?! Aaagh… Y aun así… Solo entré a saludarte y me atacaste…

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas con abundancia, era una chica, no se podía evitar, pero el muchacho estaba impactado, era la primera vez que veía a un ser humano llorar, y las cosas que había dicho y por como la veía sufrir, le llegaron a su corazón.

—¿Por qué eres así… conmigo? No vine a lastimarte… —susurró adolorida y con molestia.

—Yo… Todos quieren matarme… —respondió con dificultad al verla así.

—¡Yo no soy todos los demás! —gritó enojada y alzó la mirada con cierta convicción—. No todos somos así, yo no quiero lastimarte, de hecho, desde que hablamos todo se ha enfocado en ti… Pero… Después de todo… Lo hice mal, todo mal… Se supone que debíamos hablar…

—¿De verdad… vienes a hablar conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja, no sabía por qué, pero se estaba sintiendo realmente triste por ella—. No has… No has hecho nada malo, a mí… Aun.

—Sí… Vine hasta aquí solo por ti, insensible… —dijo en voz más baja, el dolor era menos ahora, pero seguía ahí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con un poco de esperanza, su rostro se suavizó también.

—Sí… Ugh… —Se apoyó de un pupitre para levantarse, luego el chico le ayudó a levantarse, ella dejó de estar tan molesta y tensa gracias a eso—. Gracias, supongo que no eres tan insensible ahora…

—¿Insensible? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— **Está bien, de acuerdo… No sé cómo, pero lo estás haciendo bien… A tu manera, Shiori…**

«Esta es la peor forma de conocerme». Pensó con cierto asco y agachó la cabeza, ahora el espíritu tenía muchas preguntas, era la primera vez que podía hablar con alguien.

—Shiori.

—¿Hmm?

—¿De qué podemos hablar? —preguntó secamente y ella ahora tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

—Ah… De lo que quieras está bien…

—Eh… Bueno, ¿por qué sangras? ¿Esos hombres metálicos te lastimaron?

—Esto es… Es… Sí es una herida, bueno… No sé cómo explicarte, pero es una herida interna y se cura… Con el tiempo, ¿entiendes? —dijo avergonzada, pero se estaba relajando, sobre todo porque ahora tomó asiento—. Siéntate, ¿no estás cansado de estar de pie?

—No, no estoy cansado, pero está bien.

El joven hizo caso y no le quitó la mirada, no sabía qué existían heridas así, bueno, él nunca era herido, así que era natural.

—¿Y qué es este lugar?

—Es mi escuela, estudio aquí, junto con muchos otros alumnos. Pero dudo que tengamos clases después de esto…

—Pero aquí caben muchas personas, ¿en verdad hay tantos humanos?

Shiori parpadeó un par de veces, el chico era muy apuesto y masculino, pero con las preguntas que hacía, claro que eran normales en su estado, pero realmente parecía un niño.

Viéndolo desde esa forma, se tranquilizó un poco más, pensando en su hermanito, dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—Sí, eso es porque siempre que apareces, causas… todos esos destrozos, sería mejor que no lo hicieras, asustas a todos y se esconden de ti.

—¿¡Están escondidos?! —preguntó impresionado, luego se tomó de la barbilla—. Pero no los veo por ninguna parte…

—Están… Eso es lo que… Jaja.

—¿Hm?

Él le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego suavizó la mirada, porque ella le quitó el enojo con la sonrisa divertida que le ofreció.

—Eso es lo que estar "escondidos" significa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ningún humano le había sonreído, incluso si se estaba riendo de él hace unos segundos, no lo sintió como algo ofensivo. Se sonrojó ligeramente y miró a otro lado.

—S-Sí lo entendí…

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el chico comprendió que le faltaba mucha información sobre los humanos y sobre el mundo que le rodeaba, pero ante todo, le faltaba algo esencial que Shiori tenía, de hecho, de solo mencionarla, se daba cuenta.

—Shiori… ¿Cómo vas a llamarme?

—¿Ah? —preguntó confundida.

—Dame un nombre —exigió con algo de seriedad—. Tú tienes uno y creo que será necesario que yo tenga uno.

—¿¡Quieres que te dé un nombre?! —Inmediatamente presionó dos veces el auricular.

El equipo de Iori hizo lo oportuno en poco tiempo, pero los nombres eran desastrosos, por lo que no se llegó a un acuerdo, Shiori pensó en un nombre por su cuenta, aunque claro que no podía dar algo tonto, este chico no era una mascota.

— **Llámale Tome, es sugerencia de Rinne y no parece mal.**

—¿Qué te parece… Tome?

Entonces, una alarma se disparó para el Fraxinus, al mismo tiempo que el chico no parecía contento, Shiori se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

—Perdón, pensaré en algo mejor…

—Ese nombre suena estúpido…

—Perdón… —dijo apenada y con una risa nerviosa.

Después de pensarlo un poco con los ojos cerrados y que fuera observada fijamente por el muchacho, muy expectante de su nombre, ella abrió los ojos al tener una idea.

—¿Kouta?

—¿Kouta? —preguntó él en respuesta.

—Sí… ¿Qué te parece ese?

—Hmm…

—Significa, por un lado, "paz", y por el otro, "grande".

—¿"Gran paz"?

—Sí, además suena bonito… —dijo en voz baja, pero el chico le escuchó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco emocionado y con el rostro un poco más alegre.

—Ah, sí… Suena bonito, es lo que creo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad no estaba muy segura, su nombre no le iba para nada al chico.

—Kouta…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro entonces, es la primera vez que veía una sonrisa en él después de todo este tiempo, y ahora que el dolor era mucho menos, se sonrojó ligeramente porque realmente se veía bien.

Era brillante.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste mucho. Pero antes voy a contestar a un review, por fin después de unos capítulos, tengo una opinión del fic.**

 **Takamiya Shin, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que lo hagas más seguido. Aprecio mucho tus palabras, sin embargo debo aclararte, y a todos, que esto no será un harem-inverso, porque planeo solo adaptar la primera novela, la de Tohka, las demás no o tendrán que esperar más tiempo para eso.**

 **Si tienen preguntas, pueden dejarlas también en sus reviews, no se preocupen, no muerdo. Sin más, disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 7: Chicos**

El espíritu ahora bautizado con el nombre de Kouta estaba satisfecho con la situación, el día parecía ponerse mejor, bueno, realmente podía pensar que este día era bueno. Por fin estaba hablando con una persona que no intentaba matarlo o no le miraba feo, Shiori no tenía una actitud molesta, pero no le gustaba cuando le gritaba.

Por otro lado, la chica estaba más tranquila, relajó su cuerpo al verlo contento, no fue tan difícil y su dolor disminuyó considerablemente. Tal vez fue el estrés que activó un montón de reacciones hormonales dentro, y por eso estalló, agradecía que la llama se extinguiera.

—Shiori.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco más relajada.

—Kouta —dijo él con un tono más amigable.

—¿Uh?

—Shiori…

—¿Qué pasa… Kouta? —preguntó algo confundida, él sonrió entonces.

—Kouta, realmente me gusta mi nombre, de verdad eres diferente de todos los demás, Shiori. No me equivoqué cuando te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos…

—Ah, cierto, dijiste algo así… —dijo al recordar lo que pasó en ese primer encuentro, tampoco le había ido tan mal, pero tal como ahora, resultó lastimada.

—Shiori, tengo más preguntas, ¿podemos seguir hablando? —preguntó un poco ansioso.

—Oh… Claro, pregunta lo que quieras, pero… Realmente si quieres seguir con una conversación, eso no se pregunta… Solo continúa, Kouta —explicó un poco decepcionada de ver lo ignorante que era el chico, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Rinne sonrió al ver como los números subían mientras Shiori respondía todas las preguntas del chico, ambos estaban conociéndose y dejando los temores detrás. Iori no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, sabía que lo lograría, incluso si casi lo hizo enloquecer.

Después de las preguntas, aunque ciertamente tenía muchas más, Shiori escribió el nombre del chico en la pizarra y después le dio la tiza en las manos del chico, pero con presionarlo un poco, se quebró en dos pedazos.

—Ten más cuidado, Kouta…

—No es mi culpa que sea tan frágil —dijo con molestia.

—No tienes por qué usar tu fuerza todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Para escribir tienes que hacer trazos ligeros y suaves.

La chica tomó los dos trazos de la mano del chico, quién solo le vio como si estuviera equivocada. Se cruzó de brazos y observó como ella escribió su nombre completo.

—Solo han querido matarme, esos malditos… Son una molestia, deberían desaparecer —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, Shiori se detuvo súbitamente—. Debo ser fuerte todo el tiempo, no sé cuándo van a intentar algo en contra mía de nuevo.

«¿Desaparecer?» Shiori quebró la tiza en ese instante, aún le quedaba la mitad, pero esa frase con sentimientos negativos le llenó de nostalgia por lo que Origami había dicho sobre sus padres. «No, Kouta, eso no está bien, no es justo para las personas que son buenas... Cierto, por eso es que acepté todo este entrenamiento y pasé por todas esas vergüenzas, solo para poder hablar contigo. Y también para escucharte, para ayudarte y hacerte entender… Que las cosas no pueden seguir así».

La joven de cabello azul se giró a él con decisión y le lanzó suavemente a su frente el pedacito de tiza con el que estaba escribiendo hace un momento.

—¿Eh?

Kouta se mostró bastante confundido y de cierta forma, molesto. Le frunció el ceño y dejó de cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No, Kouta. Eso que dijiste… No es verdad, no tienen por qué desparecer y tú no tienes por qué estarte peleando con ellos.

—Quieren matarme, Shiori. ¿Acaso tú… estás de acuerdo con ellos? —preguntó ofendido y apretó los puños en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta.

—No, nunca estaré de acuerdo en esos actos violentos, ¿por qué solo tienen esa solución los hombres para todo? No hay por qué pelear, tú no tienes por qué pelear, Kouta. —Shiori tomó uno de sus puños, sorprendiendo al chico, la mano de ella era suave—. No está bien que seas fuerte todo el tiempo… Eres una persona y aunque eres un chico, puedes ser diferente, Kouta…

Le abrió el puño suavemente y le puso la tiza que le sobraba, él la sostuvo como la primera vez, entre dos dedos, pero no hizo presión. Entonces, fue guiado por la mano de la chica y con sus ojos añil observó cómo su mano hizo los trazos suaves.

Era como un niño que era liderado por una maestra para enseñarle a escribir, aunque para esto, Shiori no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que tuvo que ponerse de él.

«No se rompió». Pensó sorprendido y parpadeó un par de veces, con un brillo en sus ojos. Ella soltó su mano con una sonrisa entonces.

—¿Ves? También puedes hacer cosas como estas, sin usar tu fuerza. No todo se trata de fuerza, Kouta. —Estrechó su mano con la de él, pero el chico no hizo nada—. Vamos, aprieta un poco… Eso, suavemente, no quisiera que aplastaras mi mano.

Ambos miraron sus manos estrechadas con un brillo en sus ojos, Shiori sonreía y el chico sintió una calidez en su palma que nunca había sentido. Era una sensación placentera.

— **¡Shiori, ten cuidado!** —gritó su hermanito en el comunicador.

Pero fue un poco tarde, el edificio se sacudió y Shiori cayó a los brazos del muchacho con armadura, quien la sostuvo suavemente, sin fuerza. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

Después muchas balas destrozaron los cristales del salón y ella se aferró aún más a él, incluso gritó por el susto. Los pupitres fueron perforados, el suelo también, pero las balas ni siquiera le llegaron a tocar al muchacho, y por lo mismo, a ella tampoco.

— **Quieren hacerlo salir, Shiori, tendrás que quedarte lo más cerca de él si no quieres morir, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¡aguanta ahí!**

«Eso es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo». El miedo regresó a ella, pero alzó la mirada para ver el rostro sombrío y apagado del chico, pero más que eso, vio como apretó los dientes. «No… Si él usa su fuerza ahora… Lo destruirá todo…»

Kouta alejó suavemente a Shiori de él, entonces pudo apretar los puños, agachó la cabeza un poco.

—Gracias, Shiori… Esta fue la primera conversación que he tenido, estoy feliz… Creo que es la primera vez… —Sonrió un poco—. Pero será mejor que te vayas, ellos te matarán, y no puedo perdonarlos más. Los haré desaparecer para que no me molesten más.

Los balazos seguían llegando, pero Shiori se quedó con las últimas palabras del muchacho, incluso cuando él le dio la espalda, no tuvo miedo de que fuera herido, pero cuando empezó a alejarse de ella, con dirección a las ventanas rotas.

— _Mis padres murieron por culpa de un espíritu…_

— _Es porque eres un espíritu, tú y toda tu raza, ¡merecen una estadía infinita en el infierno!_

«No. No lo hagas, Kouta. No tienes que usar tu fuerza, los vas a matar y después… Si lo haces, yo… Si lo haces, tú…»

—¡Kouta, no vayas! —gritó al abrazarlo por la espalda.

—¿¡Hah?!

—¡No tienes por qué pelear, no salgas! ¡Quédate conmigo, estaremos bien!

Kouta se dio vuelta para cubrir a Shiori de las balas que no cesaban, vio que estaba asustada, pero no dejó de abrazarlo, sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, era más la impresión de la experiencia que lo retuvo, que la fuerza de una chica de preparatoria.

—Shiori…

—No mates a nadie, por favor… Si lo haces, en verdad voy a tenerte miedo, si lo haces, serás una mala persona, ¡y no podré verte a los ojos nunca más! ¡Te odiaré, Kouta! ¡Y no tendremos más conversaciones! Así que… ¡Así que quédate conmigo, habla conmigo, yo te escucharé incluso si nadie más quiere hacerlo! —gritó al abrazarlo con toda su fuerza, sabiendo que no era suficiente, ella era como un gusano intentando romper una roca.

—Shiori, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Estarás siempre conmigo, siempre me escucharás?

—Sí, lo haré —dijo al verlo a los ojos con confianza—. Estaré ahí para ayudarte, escucharte, Kouta. También te enseñaré más cosas y responderé a todas tus preguntas.

El chico terminó sonriendo muy conmovido, se sonrojó un poco también y aunque los balazos seguían y destrozarían la pared por la cantidad, eso no importaba, estaban haciendo unos votos de por vida.

— **Bien, mientras estés cerca de él, estarás a salvo. Ahora deberías preguntarle algo también tú, ¡sigue con la conversación, necesitamos saber cosas de los espíritus!**

—Kouta… ¿Qué es lo que eres tú?

—Eh… No lo sé —respondió con un tono vacío.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Digo la verdad. No sé hace cuánto tiempo fue, pero nací allí de repente. Eso es todo. Mis recuerdos son difusos, no tengo idea de lo que soy ni qué hago aquí… Shiori, ¿qué debería de hacer? —preguntó al agachar la cabeza un poco—. No entiendo casi nada, esto es todo lo que conozco, a esos malditos metálicos, como tratan de matarme…

—Ahora me conoces a mí, no estarás solo, Kouta… Y sobre lo otro, no lo sé… Pero puedes empezar con conocer todo lo que te rodea, las cosas que no has visto, tal vez entonces… Puedas saber qué es lo que debes hacer.

«Eso, Shiori, sigue así y pídele salir contigo, eso es todo lo que debes hacer».

—¿Me lo mostrarás, Shiori? Todo lo que no conozco… —dijo emocionado de repente y con una pequeña sonrisa, había esperanza en sus ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza y se rascó la mejilla.

—Podríamos… Salir juntos, ¿tal vez?

— **¡Pídele una cita! ¡Cita, cita, cita!**

«Cierto… Es lo que debería hacer, pero…»

—Como una cita, Kouta…

—¿Cita? ¿Qué es una cita?

—Eso es… Bueno… —dijo con la voz baja y sonrojada.

—No te escucho…

— **¡Shiori, a cubierto!**

La chica reaccionó tarde, pero no fue para ella que iba el ataque, sino para el espíritu. Alguien se movió a una velocidad imposible por un ser humano, impulsado a gran velocidad para ganar fuerza, atacó con su espada láser hacia el espíritu, quién solo puso el brazo cubierto por su armadura, generando varias chispas al impactar.

«¡Origami!» No supo cómo, pero Shiori de pronto estaba en el suelo, viendo como el chico serio de su clase, cubierto por una unidad metálica de combate, había llegado para pelear.

Sí, después de todos sus esfuerzos, los ojos de color añil de Kouta se inyectaron de ira, arrugó la mirada.

La pelea fue traída hacia él.

—¡Maldito seas! —Kouta apretó el puño con fuerza y soltó un puñetazo.

Uno con una fuerza sobrehumana, uno cargado con sus sentimientos de rabia, uno más rápido que una bala y al final, uno que superaba toda habilidad de reacción de Origami, por lo que no pudo esquivarlo, pero pudo poner su sable láser en medio.

—¡Ugh! —Escupió sangre cuando el puñetazo lo recibió en el pecho, su espada láser fue destrozada por el puño del espíritu.

Su cuerpo fue mandado hasta chocar contra la pared del salón, cayendo al suelo, y segundos después toda esa pared se desplomó. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello blanco se levantó y gruñó como animal.

—El único maldito… ¡Eres tú, espíritu! —gritó mientras corría, sacó otro sable láser para atacarlo, ahora que no estaba usando su espada.

—¡Nooooo!

Shiori solo pudo estirar la mano, porque su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, sus dedos temblaron cuando los pedazos de la espada del joven salieron volando a todas partes después de que fallara de nuevo.

Sin importar cuanto apretó los dientes, el puñetazo de Kouta le hizo girar su cuello y escupir sangre nuevamente, el sonido fue el de un estruendo, pero Origami se aferró a seguir de pie.

Kouta no estuvo conforme, así que le dio un rodillazo en el torso, haciendo que el joven casi se arrodillara.

—¡Haaaa! —Con ambos puños le dio un golpe en la espalda que hizo gritar de dolor a su oponente, cuarteando todo el suelo por su caída—. ¡Esta vez te voy a matar!

De una patada, lo mandó hasta el otro salón, llevándose los pupitres consigo, Shiori se horrorizó por la sangre que dejó Origami esparcida en líneas por su desplazamiento forzado al otro salón.

Solo podía mirar la sangre, su pupila tembló, pero reaccionó cuando Kouta caminó lentamente y pisó la sangre como si nada.

—Det… —Su boca se movió, pero su voz no salía, no tenía la fuerza para pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba aterrorizada.

Kouta no se detuvo, pero no invocó su espada, de alguna forma, le había gustado usar sus puños, la pelea era más lenta por lo mismo, pero disfrutaba sentir como sus huesos se sacudían, como la piel de su enemigo era aplastada.

Estaba harto de que solo atacaran sin razón en contra suya, ahora respondería con fuerza, para que no vinieran más. Empezando por este sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

—Cough, cough… Ah… Aff… —Origami respiraba por la boca y seguía tirado en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, pero estaba mareado.

Sin embargo, al ver a Shiori un tanto lejos, vio su mirada llena de desesperación, esa chica que le había pedido salir y que fue amable, mucho más que cualquier otra persona, incluso más que sus compañeros de escuadrón.

«Shiori… ¿Por qué no huyes de aquí? Ahora el espíritu está enfocado en mí, tienes que moverte…»

Estaba sangrando de sus fosas nasales, las gotas de sangre salpicaban el piso y no podía respirar por otro lado que no fuera su boca, llena de sangre también, varios de sus dientes estaban flojos y muy adoloridos. Su estómago fue aplastado con brutalidad, tenía hemorragias internas, es como si un coche se hubiera estrellado contra su torso.

Kouta iba caminando y Shiori no podía hacer nada, Iori le gritaba que huyera, que esto era demasiado peligroso, que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero ella estaba absorta, como detenida en el tiempo.

Los ojos de Origami eran desiguales en el sentido que uno estaba más abierto que otro, así como sus pupilas temblaban levemente.

«Origami, muévete, muévete, ¡muévete!» A pesar del dolor, Origami recordó lo que Shiori hizo por él, no quería que ella muriera, y si esta era su última pelea, quería pelearla hasta el final, para salvarla. «¡Muévete, muévete! ¡MUEVETE!»

El chico logró ponerse de pie, aunque casi se cae al hacerlo, pues perdió un poco el equilibrio. Kouta se detuvo entonces, realmente no esperaba que se fuera mover siquiera.

—Shiori… Corre… —dijo Origami con dolor, pero mirando fijamente al espíritu, quién giró la cabeza a la chica—. Vete de aquí… Déjala ir, espíritu…

— **¡Haz lo que te dice, maldición, Onee-chan!**

—Origami… No, por favor, deténganse… —respondió en voz baja, incluso derramó unas lágrimas al verlos tan dispuesto a matarse en este instante—. ¡Deténganse!

Kouta miró a su enemigo, estaba moribundo, sin embargo, seguía teniendo los puños en alto, dispuesto a pelear con su último aliento.

Entonces, Kouta fue fusilado por una lluvia de misiles que mandó a volar a Shiori lejos por las explosiones, así como a Origami que ya no tenía casi fuerza en las piernas, de hecho, en ese momento, quedó inconsciente.

—Maldición… —susurró y después de blandir la mano, todo el humo fue alejado—. ¿Uh?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como un sujeto con una unidad CR como la del chico, sostuvo a Origami en brazos. No se trataba de un chico, sino de un hombre adulto, uno que tenía el cabello tan largo que lo usaba en una cola de caballo, como al estilo samurái.

—Por eso te dije que no actuarás solo, Origami… —dijo con una voz grave al tenerlo en brazos, se giró entonces y se plantó contra el espíritu, con una mirada llena de determinación, accionó su comunicador con tocarlo con un dedo—. Aquí Kusakabe Ryo, tengo a Origami, háganlo volar en mil pedazos.

Activó un realizador de protección para encerrarse dentro de un campo de fuerza de color verde transparente, Kouta se movió levemente y le cayó toda la potencia de fuego que el AST tenía.

Shiori tuvo que arrastrarse lo más lejos que podía, pero por las múltiples explosiones, su cuerpo salió volando como un trapo, quedando inconsciente en el proceso, sus huesos se quebraron y fue herida de gravedad.

Todo el edificio se desplomó.

Kouta estaba bastante molesto ahora, por lo que llamó a Sandalphon esta vez, una gran espada con mucho poder destructivo. No le había pasado nada después de todo ese ataque abrumador, igual que Ryo que tenía en brazos a Origami, pero este había ido a reunirse con su equipo, a varios metros de altura.

—Ryo-san, ¡no le ha pasado nada!

—Nunca les pasa nada, Okamine-san —dijo al entregarle a Origami en sus manos y así el sacó su espada láser—. Llévalo a urgencias lo más pronto posible o se va a morir, los demás, prepárense porque ahí viene.

—¡Entendido! —dijeron todos al unísono y acataron las órdenes.

—¡Haaaaaa! —gritó el chico al volar hacia ellos a gran velocidad sosteniendo con fuerza a Sandalphon.

La espada láser colisionó con la espada de Kouta, haciendo un estruendo que fue como el cañón de seguir atacando hasta desfallecer. Kouta tuvo que enfrentarse a todos al mismo tiempo, algo que no resultó tan sencillo, a varios tuvo que dejarlos fuera de combate rápido, con heridas mortales o los órganos dañados.

Sin embargo, Ryo se dio cuenta y como líder del escuadrón, les dijo que se alejaran, que empezaran la retirada.

—¡Váyanse, a este punto solo van a morir! —ordenó mientras seguía peleando velozmente con el espíritu.

—¡¿Qué va a hacer usted, Ryo-san?! —preguntaron los más jóvenes.

—¡Voy a enfrentarlo yo solo!

—¡Está loco, capitán!

—¡Fue una orden, los veré al rato!

—Esta será tu última pelea —dijo Kouta con una voz seria y pesada, mientras sus espadas seguían colisionando.

Las manos del hombre temblaban al intentar contener el ataque del espíritu, sus ojos oscuros brillaban por las chispas del choque de sus espadas.

—No moriré hoy, ni tu tampoco, como siempre.

Una pelea encarnizada dio a inicio en ese momento, los más jóvenes se retiraron, pero los otros que también eran adultos, mucho más dispuestos a la muerte, se quedaron para ayudar a su capitán.

Esto tendría un final violento, sin duda.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y esta vez lo terminé a buena hora, eso es grandioso para su servidor, igual sé que a ustedes les vale un pepino, pero igual se los cuento.**

 **Sin más, disfruten, quedan pocos capítulos antes de que acabe con este fanfic tan ambicioso.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 8: El lamento**

Tuvo un sueño. Uno en el que quería despertar. Ella gritaba algo muy importante que debían escuchar los demás a su alrededor, pero su boca solo se movía, sin emitir sonido alguno, y ella era la única consciente de aquello, mientras un enfrentamiento pasaba ante sus ojos. A cada movimiento visto, su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más, hasta que ella se perdió a sí misma y corrió.

Corrió lo más lejos que se pudo, pero en poco tiempo el suelo se desintegró hasta caer en un abismo oscuro del que no supo cuándo cayó, pero cuando lo hizo, todos sus sentimientos se destrozaron junto con ella.

Dejando nada más que piezas imposibles de unir. Shiori estaba rota.

—¡Shiori! Por favor, ¡Shiori!

Le gritaba al cuerpo de su hermana mayor, la cual tenía un gran rato inconsciente y herida también, sin embargo, estas no eran tan brutales como cuando la encontraron, antes de traerla directo al Fraxinus.

El diagnostico le dio miedo a su hermano menor, jamás pensó que esto pasaría, jamás pensó que su precavida, sensible y amable hermana mayor que siempre le cuidaba en todo momento, pudiera ser lastimada hasta este punto.

Sus huesos estaban destrozados, había perdido mucha sangre y varios de sus órganos estaban aplastados. Cuando Iori escuchó eso, no tuvo de otra más que agachar la cabeza y tener una sensación de náuseas.

Era el culpable.

Y conforme pasó el tiempo de espera y ella iba mejorando rápidamente, su desesperación aumentaba.

—¡Onee-chan, por favor, despierta! ¡Onee-chan!

La tomó de sus hombros con sus manos pequeñas, la agitó suavemente mientras luchaba porque sus lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, pero fue imposible al solo escuchar esa bendita máquina que demostraba que ella estaba viva, pero levemente.

—Onee-chan… Lo siento… —dijo con voz quebrada, parecía que hablaba mientras alguien le ahorcara—. Yo no quería que te pasara esto… Quería que corrieras, pero te quedaste ahí… Onee-chan, perdóname…

Se arrodilló en el silencio sofocante y puso su cabeza en la almohada, al lado de su cabeza para ahogar su llanto ahí y secar sus lágrimas.

En otras ocasiones, sus padres hubieran estado ahí para ambos, dando soporte, siendo un colofón para aguantar todo y salir adelante. Pero estaba solo, y lo prefería así, su debilidad no la podría mostrar a su tripulación.

—Te amo… Onee-chan, no sé hacer nada sin ti… Por eso sé que tienes que despertar… No me dejes solo… Te necesito aquí, así que quédate aquí… —Besó su mejilla y regresó su rostro a la anterior posición—. No te preocupes, aquí estaré cuándo despiertes… Y no… No me verás así…

Afuera del cuarto, la vicecomandante estaba escuchando todo con lágrimas escurriéndole de los ojos claros, no podía creer que el comandante tenía este lado tan sensible y sentimental.

Por otro lado, estaba Rinne, pegado a la pared, con las manos en sus bolsas y con la cabeza un poco agachada, su cabello escondía su mirada. También escuchaba lo que decía Iori.

—Cuando despiertes, ya no estaré llorando… ¿Entiendes? Así que si lo haces ahora… Si es ahora… —dijo en voz baja y abrazándola más fuerte—. Te puedes burlar de lo llorón que soy… Está bien… Sé que tengo que ser fuerte… Pero tú me enseñaste a ser fuerte… Y si tú estás así… ¿Cómo… podré sonreír… mañana, Onee-chan?

Sin embargo, sin que Kannazuki lo notara, Rinne terminó retirándose, sabía que Iori se quedaría ahí mucho tiempo más, tal vez teniendo fe de que ella despertaría muy pronto.

Y él también tenía esa fe.

* * *

Por otro lado y ya en la noche, en la base de la AST, escondida a los ojos curiosos y expuestos solo a personal autorizado, todos estaban aquí después de un largo día; era la única forma de describir esta situación, porque hoy, después de enfrentar a Prince, el espíritu en ciudad Tenguu, todos habían sobrevivido al combate.

Un hombre con traje de combate destrozado, lleno de cortes y con el hombro sangrando, entró caminando a paso lento por la unidad médica del lugar, su cabello estaba muy largo y le cubría un poco los ojos.

—¡Capitán! —dijeron los más jóvenes que estaban mucho más enteros que otros—. Ryouko-san, su cabello…

—¿Qué pasó con el espíritu?

El hombre miró a ambos con cierta frialdad, estaba exhausto, todo su cuerpo le dolía, mucho más su hombro, resultado de una batalla feroz. Pero muy lejos de la realidad.

Una vez más esto era una derrota y el espíritu había salido ileso, porque apenas y logró lastimarlo levemente.

—¿Cómo está Origami? —preguntó en voz baja—. Reporte de la situación.

—Está estabilizándose, señor —explicó el médico rápidamente—. Los huesos de su mandíbula estaban fracturados, algunos también estaban fuera de su lugar, las hemorragias internas de su estómago eran preocupantes, así como sus órganos fueron aplastados, parece el diagnostico de un ser humano que ha sido atropellado por un camión de dos toneladas. Es un alivio que esté vivo, pero lamento decirle que no podrá participar en misiones por algún tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una semana, después rehabilitación. Le explicaré cuando despierte, pero tampoco podrá ir a la escuela, sus órganos están muy delicados, si no respeta este tiempo, vamos a tener problemas.

—Entendido. —Ryouko hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés, pero casi se cae en el proceso, sus compañeros le ayudaron a sostenerse—. Ugh… Gracias.

—Capitán, ¿¡está bien?!

—Doctor, será mejor que le de tratamiento de inmediato.

—No… —dijo al ponerse recto de nuevo y se tomó del hombro—. No hace falta, ahora vuelvo… Necesito una… ducha…

El hombre logró quitarse la armadura, aguantando el dolor como si sus nervios no funcionaran bien, mostrar debilidad era para los débiles; algo que no le habían enseñado en las fuerzas especiales de Japón, y una falta que no cometería ahora.

Mientras se daba la ducha y el piso se manchaba de sangre, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y su respiración era anormal, sus antebrazos estaban rojos, así como sus manos y sus nudillos sangrados. Nadie lo notó, pero sangraba del cabello negro que ahora se pegaba a su rostro.

Recordó su pelea con el espíritu, era como enfrentarse a un monstruo, uno que solo lastimaba a sus compañeros, sobre todo a los más jóvenes. No pudo evitar apretar los puños y los dientes.

Chocó ambos puños contra la pared del baño y dejó caer su frente, mientras el agua retiraba la sangre de su cuerpo tembloroso, cuando retiró sus puños, la marca de sangre en estos quedó ahí.

Pero sus sentimientos le acompañaron después de la ducha.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por fin abrió los ojos, antes de que los primeros rayos solares de la mañana entraran a su cuarto, estaba bastante desorientada al principio, pero luego se sentó en su cama, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

—Ah… ¿Uh? ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó para sí misma, entonces vio a todos lados, hasta que encontró a un chico de cabello rojo, durmiendo a su lado, su rostro estaba demacrado—. Iori…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se frotó los ojos, la verdad, no podía recordar nada, había una gran laguna mental y dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, recordaba bien un nombre.

Uno al que le dio muchas vueltas al principio.

—Kouta… —susurró y no se le vino nada a la cabeza.

Agachó la cabeza y se tomó de la barbilla, pero se quejó de dolor, sin embargo, ahogó su grito con sus manos y se giró rápido a su hermanito, él seguía durmiendo como un angelito, así que suspiró levemente.

«Supongo que Iori me explicará que pasó, no recuerdo nada… Pero será mejor que haga el desayuno o se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela». Pensó con decisión, no se sentía nada mal, de hecho, estaba más descansada que estos últimos cuatro días.

La chica dejó la cama en silencio para no despertar a su hermanito y así también dejó el cuarto. No se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama y que alguien la cambió de ropa, así como no había señales de la intravenosa que le inyectaron ayer.

Preparó el desayuno con tiempo suficiente, luego despertaría a Iori para desayunar y todavía, con prisa, podrían prepararse para la escuela, ese era su plan.

Pero no estaba en esa lista que su hermanito se despertara de repente y se asustara que ella no estuviera ahí, a su lado. Por lo que corrió escaleras abajo y después llegó a la cocina para detenerse estrepitosamente.

—¡Ah, Iori, buenos días!

Su hermana tenía puesto el delantal blanco, frente a la estufa, preparando unos huevos cocidos, pero ella giró su cabeza con una sonrisa y con los ojos color ámbar brillando.

—Onee-chan… —dijo sin fuerzas mientras unas lágrimas se les escurrieron por las mejillas.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó al darse vuelta para seguir cocinando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era Shiori Itsuka, actuando normal y siendo la hermana mayor que siempre se ocupa de él. Había regresado de la muerte, después de que un edificio entero colapsara, y ella estando en medio de toda esa catástrofe, ahora estaba aquí, preparando el desayuno como cualquier otro día en sus vidas.

—Onee-chan…

No supo en que momento corrió hasta abrazarla por la espalda y soltar todo su llanto.

—¿Iori? —preguntó preocupada al no tener explicación de su llanto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Prometí… Que no iba a llorar… Lo siento, Onee-chan… ¡Onee-chan! —explicó con la voz rota mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella tuvo que arrodillarse y él también, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y ella acarició su cabello suavemente.

—Está bien, Iori… Puedes llorar conmigo —dijo suavemente a su oído, él asintió levemente y siguió llorando—. Eso, llora todo lo que quieras.

Claro que llegarían tarde a la escuela, pero ese hecho era una pequeñez que a nadie le importaba, Shiori consoló a su hermanito con cariño, como solo ella podía hacer.

Al final, se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para que Shiori besara su frente con dulzura, ella tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que no era el momento, así que se levantó primero y a él lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Una vez hecho esto, el chico fue a sentarse a la mesa, mientras ella siguió cocinando.

Cuando finalmente se pusieron a desayunar, Iori tuvo que ponerse de nuevo sus muñequeras oscuras para retomar la fortaleza y seriedad que necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Shiori, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, me siento muy bien. Tú pareces no haber dormido mucho, si te sientes muy mal, no vayas a la escuela hoy.

—De todas formas, no iba a ir… —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono de alivio.

—Bueno, ya vamos tarde de todas maneras —contestó con una sonrisa también.

—Igual no tendrás clases, un edificio de tu escuela colapsó porque el espíritu combatió con la AST. —Shiori se mostró muy sorprendida—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No… No lo sabía… ¿Y qué pasó? Solo recuerdo que le dimos un nombre… Kouta…

—Es el nombre del espíritu, se enfrentó a la AST, fue violento y desastroso.

—¿Kouta está… bien? —preguntó un poco temerosa.

—Claro que está bien, es un espíritu —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—. La AST por otro lado… No sé si tuvieron bajas ayer…

Shiori dejó de comer, ni siquiera ella supo por qué, no es como si hubiera alguien querido ahí, dando su vida al combatir al espíritu, pero de todas formas, imaginar que alguien murió por culpa de Kouta… Una sensación corrupta emergía de su pecho.

«No lo recuerda, supongo que eso está bien, no diré nada y nadie dirá nada». Pensó al verla sin tocar su comida. «No tienes por qué recordar eso, Onee-chan».

—Bueno, como sea, te felicito, Shiori.

—¿Eh? —preguntó al alzar la cabeza.

—Tendrás una cita con Kouta, no sé cuándo, pero es probable que él te busqué, lograste hacerle la invitación, aunque no lo recuerdas muy bien.

—¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? Yo… ¿Aún estaba dentro cuándo… el edificio… se desplomó? —preguntó con cierto miedo, Iori solo parpadeó.

—Cuando te encontramos, el edificio ya estaba desplomado, estabas herida, pero lograste recuperarte… En Fraxinus tenemos un gran equipo, ¡te lo dije! —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y fingiendo orgullo.

Shiori solo asintió, no muy segura, pero aliviada.

—De todas formas, no es momento de pensar en eso, lograste quedar con el espíritu y picaste su curiosidad con lo de la cita, así que creo que es un gran momento para prepararte.

—Cierto… La cita. Sobre eso… ¿Estará bien, Iori? Es decir, ayer peleó contra la AST, ¿crees que en verdad vuelva hoy? —preguntó un poco insegura y nerviosa.

—No lo sé, pero debes estar preparada, tal vez aparezca en la escuela de nuevo, ya que es el último lugar donde te vio, y ahora sabe que vas ahí todos los días, ¿no?

—Ah… Cierto, le expliqué lo que era una escuela y que yo asistía… En ese caso, ya que no habrá clases… Puedo estar lista para mi primera cita… —dijo sin creérsela, pero no generó felicidad en ella.

Incluso si era un momento especial, uno que no quería hacer mal, había otra cosa molestándola. No podía recordar qué había pasado, no sabía si Kouta había cometido asesinato, pero realmente deseaba que no fuera así.

Porque si lo era, no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarlo, ¿quién quiere tener una cita con un asesino?

«No sé qué pasó en la escuela después de darle un nombre… No sé… Si alguien ha muerto o cuánta desesperación tuvo que pasar Iori sin mí, debo terminar con todo esto ahora». Shiori frunció un poco el ceño y comió rápidamente su desayuno, sorprendiendo a su hermanito. «Es cierto que Kouta está solo y eso es malo, pero si soy la única que puede ayudarlo… Lo ayudaré a cambiar, y no necesito ser su novia para hacer eso… No lo perdonaré si ha matado a alguien».

—¿Qué sucede, Shiori?

—Iori, tienes razón, ¡debo prepararme! Y por eso… —dijo un poco insegura y con una gotita en la cabeza—. Necesitaré tu opinión.

—¿Eh?

—¡Acompáñame a comprar ropa!

—¿¡Ah!? —dijo al acercarse a ella, desde su asiento, con los ojos más salidos de sus cuencas—. ¿Y eso para qué?

—Es para la cita, debo ir bonita para impresionarlo, ¿no es así? —preguntó insegura.

«¿Voy a ayudarla para que se vista bonita para otro chico después de todo lo que pasó?» Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia otro lado, luego se sonrojó un poco por una idea. «Pero… Podré verla probarse muchos atuendos distintos».

—Tal vez si me ruegas un poco, tu comandante lo considere…

—¡Por favor, Iori! Haremos de esta cita un éxito y un recuerdo memorable —dijo con decisión y con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… Creo que si lo pides así, no puedo negarme.

—¡Gracias!

Así fue como ambos terminaron de comer y se prepararon para salir de compras en esa mañana. La calma había regresado a sus vidas y el chico realmente deseaba que este momento se extendiera lo mejor posible.

Incluso si hizo comentarios hirientes sobre la ropa que su hermana se probaba, fue solo por sus celos por Kouta, ya que él disfrutaría de una cita con su amada hermana, aunque en verdad quería que le fuera bien, después de todo, ella estaba aquí.

Después de casi perderla, ella estaba aquí, a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí, así que espero este también les guste, estamos tan cerca del final y eso es un alivio.**

 **Sin más, disfruten que el capítulo es largo.**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 9: La cita**

Su corazón floreciente palpitaba rápidamente, estaba nerviosa después de todo, incluso si había sobrevivido a la muerte, incluso si se preparó unos días y se declaró a Tobiichi Origami sin ser rechazada, seguía alterada en frente del espejo.

El sol estaba arriba y en todo su esplendor, sin embargo no veía necesidad de ponerse ese sombrero pequeño de verano para cubrirse la cabeza y que tenía una florecilla artificial pegada a un lado, sin embargo, se lo vendieron con todo lo demás y no pudo negarse cuando le insistieron tanto.

Estaba sudando de las manos, agradecía que de sus axilas no, porque estaban expuestas con este vestido azul sin mangas, uno que era de un tono claro agradable con textura de margaritas, pero sin exagerar, y con los hombros al aire libre.

Su vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas y se ajustaba con la fuerza que se quisiera al hacerle un nudo en la cintura, también del nudo hacia arriba tenía botones y terminaba en cuello "v" al abotonarlos todos, los cuales solo eran tres, dejando mostrar y lucir un poco sus pechos.

Shiori estaba usando accesorios como un collar con un dije de estrella dorada y dos pulseras de color morado en su mano izquierda y en la otra una dona azul que también podría servir para atar su cabello, también tenía un bolso pequeño de color blanco y era opción suya si usaba el sombrero.

«No me tardé casi nada en las compras, solo hice caso a la ropa de moda que me dijo esa mujer, sobre todo porque Iori no dijo que se me veía mal y realmente no me miro mal, pero… ¿Esto le gustará a Kouta? Tengo que dar una buena impresión». Pensó con seriedad al verse al espejo de su cuarto y ver su pobre maquillaje en su mesa. «Supongo que también tendré que usar esto…»

Con inseguridad y cierta molestia en su rostro, tomó algo del maquillaje, y luego tomó un labial, luego otro frasco, y los miró y no tuvo idea de qué hacer. Su madre le compró estas cosas y ella casi no los usaba, porque realmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, nunca había pensado en usar maquillaje para verse bonita para alguien más.

Pero ese día había llegado y no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Shiori, ¿cuánto más vas a hacer esperar al espíritu? ¡Tenemos que ver si estará en la escuela y hay que aprovechar que estará cerrada por unos días!

—¡Sí, ya lo sé! —respondió un poco molesta—. ¡Tengo que arreglarme bien, ya casi acabo! Si no eres paciente con las chicas, ninguna va a querer estar contigo, Iori.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó con molestia—. Las demás chicas no se tardan tanto como tú, además no sé qué es lo que pasa, nos vendieron ropa bonita para ti, así que no sé por qué tardas tanto.

Shiori suspiró y tomó el labial de tono más suave para ponérselo en sus labios y fue lo único que hizo, luego tomó el sombrero para dejarlo en su cama, después se sentó para ponerse unas sandalias de tacón bajo de color blanco y tomó el sombrero para pegárselo a su pecho.

—Ya estoy lista… —dijo en voz baja.

—Genial, ahora largo de aquí, tenemos una batalla que pelear, Shiori —dijo un poco apurado y de mal humor por la situación, mientras abría la puerta.

Entonces la miró sonrojada levemente y mirando a otro lado, se había cepillado el cabello y estaba suave seguramente y bien delineado, así como sus labios eran más visibles e invitaban a tocarlos, con su sombrero tapando sus pechos, de todas formas todo el conjunto era una expresión de lindura.

—¿Cómo… me veo, Iori?

Pero él no tuvo palabras, solo se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a salir de la casa, ella no insistió, pero pensó que se veía mal debido al silencio de su hermano.

Sin mucho tiempo de preparación más y sin que nadie la viera por ir a la zona de transportación, fue mandada a la escuela.

—¡Oh, que linda se ve Shiori-chan! —dijo Kannazuki con una sonrisa—. Sí que se está esforzando por esta cita, y pensar que estaba tan preocupado por ella, comandante, apuesto a que hasta usted quiere tener una cita con e…

—Kannazuki, una palabra más y llamo a seguridad.

—¡No, no, no! —Negó hasta con las manos—. Realmente… prefiero que el comandante me imparta disciplina, ah…

Con tronar los dedos, dos hombres de seguridad la sacaron afuera de la zona de mando, mientras sus disculpas eran ignoradas por todo el plantel, más de uno pensaba que ella estaba loca, pero no era lo importante ahora.

—Realmente se ve bien para la ocasión, Iori —comentó Rinne al lado del chico, con una lata de jugo de naranja—. Parece que las cosas saldrán bien…

—¿Ya dejaste el café con azúcar, Rinne? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh… No, pero Shi me enseñó que esto es un poco más saludable, además también tiene azúcar —explicó tranquilamente y se bebió toda la lata rápidamente, para sacar otra del bolsillo—. Aunque no tiene el mismo efecto…

«Parece que has encontrado otra adicción un poco más sana». Iori pensó con una sonrisa amplia y volteó a ver a la pantalla.

Regresando con Shiori, ella tuvo un escalofrío al ver lo destrozada que estaba su escuela, claramente estaba cerrada, pero se acercó a los barrotes de la puerta para ver como todo estaba en escombros. Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, incluso algo de miedo.

El ver la destrucción que Kouta había hecho al enfrentar al AST le dio una idea de lo desastroso que había sido, de lo fuerte e incontenible que era la fuerza del muchacho de cabello oscuro.

¿Realmente podía hacer algo con alguien tan fuerte?

Ella era solo una chica de preparatoria que no sabe cómo defenderse sola.

Débil y frágil comparándolo contra un hombre.

Agachó la cabeza y esta chocó contra los barrotes.

—Kouta…

Sin embargo, ya había llegado hasta aquí y no había marcha atrás, tenía que hacer algo, incluso si era pequeño, porque era la única que podía hacer la diferencia.

Y eso que había pedido hacer esta cita a su manera, como cualquier chica normal.

¿Dónde había quedado esa fuerza?

El viento sopló fuerte en esa zona, agitando el largo cabello azul de la chica y su vestido también, en frente apareció algo que no debía de estar ahí, más bien, alguien que había estado esperando este momento.

—Shiori, ¿eres tú? —preguntó una voz tranquila y un tanto seria.

Ella alzó la mirada entonces y lo vio ahí, del otro lado de esa puerta, estaba mirándole fijamente, con algo de curiosidad, ella entonces se alejó de la puerta.

—Kouta… ¿¡Kouta?! —preguntó alarmada, no supo ni de donde salió, pero la alarma no había sonado.

— **¡Calma, por dios! Esta es una oportunidad, Shiori, las alarmas no sonaron, así que todo estará bien mientras no llamen la atención —** dijo Iori por su comunicador.

Ella cerró la boca entonces y se paró recta, como un soldado, incluso sin fuerzas y sin esperanzas, debía seguir adelante con la cita.

—¿Eres tú, Shiori? Te ves muy diferente…

—¿Diferente? —preguntó sin ganas y un poco triste—. ¿Me veo mal, Kouta?

—No, no… No lo sé, pero me agrada… Es diferente a como te vi antes, de hecho, tus labios están brillando, Shiori —dijo un poco sorprendido y se acercó mucho a ella para verla mejor.

—Ah… B-Bueno… Eh, me puse labial… Por eso… —explicó sonrojada por la cercanía del muchacho, por lo que dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Labial? —preguntó más curioso y se acercó más a ella para ver sus labios fijamente.

Estos temblaban ligeramente y las mejillas de la chica se coloraron de rojo, mucho más intenso que el color de sus labios, el chico pasó uno de sus dedos por sus labios, él se manchó un poquito.

«Es suave…»

—¿¡Qué haces?! —gritó al alejarse de él y se tapó la boca, pero estaba completamente roja.

—No me mires así, solo quería comprobar qué era ese labia del que hablas —dijo con molestia y miró hacia otro lado—. Estúpida.

—¿¡Qué dices?!

— **Shiori, ¿te puedes calmar? ¡Recuerda que esta cita debe ser para ganar su corazón!**

Shiori tuvo que tragarse su molestia por las palabras del chico, al menos, le hizo olvidar su falta de fuerza y decisión, ahora ya estaba más relajada y su ropa fue elogiada levemente, pero era mejor que nada.

—Y eso que vine porque me invitaste a una cita, deberías apresurarte y decirme qué es —dijo antes de darle la espalda con los brazos cruzados, fue entonces cuando vio que dos señoras los estaban mirando.

—Sí, sobre eso, por eso estoy aquí, aunque la cita será…

—Oye, Shiori, esas personas nos están mirando.

—¿¡Eh?! —Rápidamente las encontró y se puso detrás del chico, totalmente avergonzada.

Una risa escapó de las señoras, parece que vieron a la pareja extrañamente adorable.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Debería eliminarlas? —preguntó a ella al ver a las señoras con una mirada feroz y alzó la mano a la altura de su hombro para hacer una esfera de energía.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Shiori rápidamente atrapó su brazo y le frunció el ceño—. Deja de hacer esas cosas, Kouta, no permitiré que las hagas de nuevo y durante esta cita no las vas a hacer, ¡o me voy!

—Hmp… Como quieras —respondió con ligera molestia, realmente no quería perderse esta cita—. ¿Entonces donde es la cita? Es un lugar, ¿no?

—Eh… No, pero más importante, ven por aquí…

Shiori caminó hacia un callejón, pero Kouta se entretuvo mirando al perro de una de las señoras y los alrededores, todo a paso lento, poniéndola nerviosa, así que regresó con él y lo tomó de la muñeca para llevárselo de ahí.

—No me arrastres.

—Te vas a perder a ese paso —contestó rojita y caminando más rápido que él.

Una vez estuvieron en el callejón, alejados de ojos curiosos, Shiori aprovechó para acomodarse el sombrero y recobrar la compostura.

—Kouta… Realmente no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó ayer, pensé que te habían lastimado…

—¿Lastimarme? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ellos no pueden lastimarme, ayer lo intentaron más fuerza, dispararon y no me dieron nunca. Intentaron cortarme con sus espadas que no cortan nada, todos sus ataques fueron fracasos, esos malditos no podrían tocarme, aunque me dejara.

Claramente estaba orgulloso de su fuerza y de su poder, no es que le importara a Shiori su actitud engreída, realmente había algo más que quería preguntar.

—¿Mataste a alguien, Kouta? —preguntó en voz baja y algo apagada.

—La verdad no lo sé, no es como si pude regresar a preguntarles, luego desaparecí como siempre.

—Kouta… No quiero que lastimes a alguien de nuevo.

—¿Eh? No estoy entendiendo lo que dices, ellos solo buscan matarme, Shiori —replicó con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños—. ¿Por qué ahora estás de su lado?

—No estoy del lado de nadie, es solo que así como no quiero verte lastimado, no quiero que lastimes a nadie —dijo con decisión y le miró con tristeza—. Si lo haces, no voy a poder confiar en ti, ¿entiendes? Porque no quiero tenerte miedo por lo que puedas hacer… Sí quiero estar contigo más tiempo, yo te aceptaré sin importar que seas un espíritu… Pero nunca podré aceptarte si eres un… asesino.

—Shiori…

El chico no quería perderla y también quería seguir aprendiendo más, su prioridad ahora era conocer sobre las citas, pero esto no tendría sentido si Shiori no estuviera aquí, hablando con él.

Molestaba como una astilla que le regañara a cada rato, así como le gritara, pero era diferente de la AST y también, entendía que estaba tratando de enseñarle algo por la fuerza.

Incluso así, sentía que podía confiar en ella y que quería estar con ella más tiempo, estaba de acuerdo con sus sentimientos. No por nada decidió aparecer en este mundo para volverla a ver.

—Está bien, Shiori… Ya que necesito saber más de este mundo, s-solo por eso no quiero que te alejes de mí, eres como un contacto confiable, por eso… No lastimaré a nadie más.

Ella sonrió con alivio y felicidad genuina, se veía realmente linda.

—Hnn… ¿Vas a decirme qué es una cita o no? —preguntó ansioso, incluso si quería disimularlo.

—Ah, cierto, eso es algo especial… Es mi primera cita, así que lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Kouta —explicó un poco sonrojada y mirando al suelo, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente.

Kouta tragó algo de saliva, no entendió por qué sentía estas cosas cuando la miraba tan vulnerable, al tocar sus labios se dio cuenta de lo suaves que eran, se preguntó si el resto de su cuerpo también lo era.

—Pero con esas ropas no sería bueno, la AST podría encontrarte y llamarás mucho la atención, así que… Eh…

—Está bien, creo que puedo cambiar mi Vestido Astral por algo…

—Oh, ¿puedes hacer eso? —preguntó impresionada y en Fraxinus tomaron nota.

—Claro, aunque no veo la necesidad, ¿no se ve asombroso mi Vestido Astral? —preguntó con una sonrisa de confianza, ella suspiró.

—Mira, cambia por esas ropas que lleva ese hombre —dijo al señalarle alguien que pasó caminando por la calle principal.

Kouta cambió su Vestido Astral por la ropa que vio, un montón de chispas lo cubrieron antes de que su nuevo conjunto apareciera. Era una camisa blanca con corbata roja, encima una chaqueta de color negra, pantalones de vestir azul marino y zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados, incluso logró copiar su reloj digital en su muñeca derecha.

—Esto es realmente molesto, quiero mi Vestido Astral…

—No, te ves bien, Kouta, realmente bien —dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo feliz al espíritu.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un tanto emocionado—. Gracias, aun así, prefiero mi Vestido Astral.

—Ah… —Sonrió amargamente—. Está bien, ahora vamos a empezar con nuestra cita…

Cuando fueron a la calle principal, habían muchos puestos de comida y olores por todos lados que abrumaron al muchacho de inmediato, también había mucha gente, más de la que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—Kouta, ya que es nuestra primera cita para ambos y tal vez tengas hambre por aparecer de la nada… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó a la nada, porque al girarse, el chico ya no estaba ahí—. ¿Kouta?

El chico había cumplido, incluso con tanta gente, no le importó y se pegó contra el cristal de una panadería.

—¡Kouta!

—Shiori, ¿¡qué es esto?! ¡Su olor me está matando por dentro!

La chica suspiró y se acercó al joven para tomarlo de la muñeca como si fuera un niño. Estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, pero era entendible, ya que nunca había visto esto.

—Supongo que nunca has probado un pan, Kouta…

—¿Pan? ¿Sabe bien? —preguntó hambriento e ilusionado.

—¿Así que sí tienes hambre? —El joven asintió repetidas veces con ilusión en sus ojos—. Bueno, vamos a entrar a comprar algo, pero no toques nada y no te alejes de mí, no quiero que te vayas a perder.

El chico asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces y se dejó llevar por ella. Al salir, el chico dio un gran mordisco a su pan.

—¡Está delicioso! ¡Realmente bueno! ¡Quiero más, más! ¡Shiori, dame más pan! —dijo al acabarlo de dos mordiscos más.

—Come más despacio, te vas a ahogar, y límpiate, cielos… —dijo al pasarle la servilleta por la boca, él sonrió ampliamente, ella se sonrojó un poco al ver su sonrisa—. L-Listo…

Pero rápidamente un olor llegó a las narices de Kouta, por lo que el chico cerró los ojos y llegó hasta el puesto de salchichas asadas, jaló a Shiori, ya que estaban tomados de la mano en esos momentos, por lo que el sombrero de la chica cayó al suelo.

—¡Waaah! —dijo al soltar al chico y recoger su sombrero.

—¡Quiero unos de esos! —dijo Kouta al señor de la tienda.

—¡Más despacio, Kouta!

Pero no pudo detenerse, ella tuvo que pagar todo, por supuesto, pero comió como un animal, sin distinción alguna y lo disfrutó en su boca.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Delicioso! Ah, Shiori, Shiori…

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó un poco molesta de casi perder su sombrero.

—Shiori… —dijo con una sonrisa al señalar su barbilla manchada—. Shiori…

—Sí, sí… —dijo con pesadez y limpió la boca del chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Esto de las citas es genial, Shiori!

—Esto no es una cita, Kouta… Bueno, no del todo, no como lo imaginé…

—¿Lo estamos haciendo mal? —preguntó curioso de nuevo, pero seguía teniendo hambre—. Cierto, tú también tienes que comer, ¿no es así?

—Eh, sí, comeremos, pero en un restaurante, hay mucha comida deliciosa ahí, Kouta —dijo con una sonrisa de confianza y en un tono provocativo.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿¡Más deliciosa que esta?!

—Claro.

—¿Dónde, Shiori? ¿¡Dónde?!

Shiori llevó al chico al restaurante tomándolo de la mano con una sonrisa, él estaba muy emocionado y para estos momentos, el miedo había desaparecido por completo.

Sin embargo, las cosas en el restaurante se complicaron cuando Kouta no pudo elegir entre todos los platillos, y escogió todos, eso superaba el presupuesto de la chica, aunque mucho se había ido en sus ropas para verse linda.

—Ko-Kouta… Realmente no puedo pagar todo esto…

—¿Mmn? —preguntó con la boca llena de espagueti—. Mnn pmmnpn…

—No hables con la boca llena, pareces un animal. —El chico frunció el ceño y se tragó todo rápidamente.

—No soy un animal, tonta —dijo al ver a otro lado y se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca que se terminó tragando, sonrió por el buen sabor—. ¡Umu!

—Iori… —susurró al tocar dos veces su auricular.

Gracias a eso, Ratatoskr interrumpió y todo fue cambiado en poco tiempo, ahora el personal y los comensales eran miembros de la tripulación del Fraxinus, Rinne era el mesero encargado de su mesa.

—¿Desean postre? Tenemos todo tipo de delicias… —explicó con una voz cansada, Shiori solo soltó una risita.

—¿Postre? ¿¡Qué es eso?! ¿¡Sabe bien?!

—Se lo apuesto —respondió rápidamente.

—¡Lo quiero!

—Enseguida. —Rinne se retiró caminando, pero Shiori vio como sacó una lata de jugo y se la bebió mientras iba caminando.

Parece que su adicción al jugo estaba completada, así como Shiori tenía un adicto a la comida justo en frente.

Kouta devoró todos los platos que trajeron para él, así como Shiori apenas y terminó el suyo, costaba creer que este chico podía ser capaz de matar a alguien o destruir cosas, justo ahora hasta parecía adorable, como un niño pequeño.

—¡Ah, Shiori! —dijo rápidamente y extendió su brazo hacia su rostro, para limpiarle la barbilla justo antes de que ella lo hiciera.

—Ah…

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó ligeramente, el chico sonrió alegremente, él también estaba manchado, pero sus ojos color añil brillaban de felicidad, ya no notaba la soledad ahí, parece que se había mudado para molestar a alguien más.

Kouta no soltó su mejilla, aprovechó para saciar sus ansias de tocar su piel, de estar más cerca de ella.

—Kouta…

—Ah, perdón… —dijo al alejar rápido su mano, ella sonrió lindamente y él se sonrojó ligeramente.

—No es eso —dijo suavemente y tomó una servilleta para pasarlo por su boca y su barbilla suavemente—. Estás manchado, Kouta.

Después de eso, el chico agachó la cabeza, sonrojado, no entendía las razones.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien, hoy vengo con el capítulo final de este gran fanfic que empezó con una idea aleatoria, son casi veinte páginas que están hechas con todo mi corazón y el esfuerzo de más de cuatro horas de trabajo que, espero, les guste mucho.**

 **Gracias por seguirme capítulo a capítulo, gracias por estar aquí y leerme, ¡gracias por todo!**

* * *

 **Date A Prince**

 **Parte 10: Sellado**

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero este gesto gentil del sexo opuesto era muy bonito para Kouta, no entendía las razones ni porque saltaba su corazón con las acciones de Shiori; ella había sido molesta, gritona e incluso le amenazó desde que la cita empezó, no podía decir que eso le había gustado, pero tal vez es porque su ignorancia era de niveles preocupantes para la sociedad que no veía lo obvio ni en sus narices.

Ella le atraía, no era por sus gestos, no era su tono de voz amable y linda, no eran las ropas que llevaba puestas, no eran los accesorios ni el sombrero con florecilla, ni siquiera era por toda la comida deliciosa que le compró, no eran sus ojos color miel ni sus labios resaltados con labial.

Había algo más que no alcanzaba a entender, había algo en su sonrisa y en sus acercamientos que le provocaban cosas raras; sus mejillas estaban colorándose solas, ¿¡cómo lo hacía su cuerpo?! ¡No podía entender qué le estaba pasando! Y estaba escuchándola hablar, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero tampoco podía alejar sus ojos añil de ella.

Miraba su rostro, los movimientos de su boca, miraba como le brillaban los ojos y la verdad desconocía por qué ella era así y por qué él era como era en estos momentos.

—Kouta, ¿estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó ella al mirarle un poco molesta.

El chico parecía hacer caso porque le estaba mirando fijamente, pero Shiori sabía cuándo alguien estaba prestando atención y cuando solo aparentaba, Kouta estaba haciendo esto último y lo comprobó con su respuesta insegura.

—Eh… Sí, sí, entiendo… Pero, ¿puedes decirlo otra vez?

—Eres un mentiroso, no estabas escuchando —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, él retrocedió en su propio asiento—. Me preguntaste sobre el dinero y como funciona en estas cosas, no sabes nada, podrían engañarte. Y es importante que… entiendas cuánto cuestan las cosas… Cuánto me costó… Todo esto… Ni siquiera podría pagarlo…

—Oh, no lo sabía, Shiori, pero debiste saberlo si me estabas invitando, ¿no es así? Creo que mencionaste algo de presupuesto hace unos momentos… Si no era suficiente…

—¿Cómo que debí saberlo? —preguntó algo molesta y mirándolo ferozmente, él se sorprendió un poco.

De hecho, ella fue bastante ruda en su mirada y con justa razón, no debería ser la chica que invite todo, ¡esas chicas ni existen! ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible después de todo su esfuerzo?

—Oye, deja de verme así, pareces esos malditos pájaros mecánicos que quieren matarme —dijo con una voz algo oscura y mirándole también con enojo—. Tú eres la que sabe de citas, también debiste tomar en cuenta eso, ¿no? O tal vez es que eres estúpida.

—¿¡Qué?!

— **¡Shiori! ¿Te puedes controlar, hermana?**

—Solo para que lo tengas en cuenta como dices, Kouta, ¡esta es mi primera cita y creo que hice todo lo que podía hacer! —gritó con cierta molestia, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos que soportó soltar—. Deberías estar agradecido, no sabes nada de citas, ni de chicas, ¡no sabes nada en lo absoluto!

Ante el silencio que se armó en la mesa durante el postre, Shiori reflexionó sobre la situación actual. Era una cita con un espíritu que de una cachetada podría matarla o dejarla bastante mal, realmente tenía valor para plantarle cara a alguien tan fuerte y para actuar así, sin pensar.

Pero al mirarlo, ahora con debilidad, notó que él agachó la cabeza y puso los brazos alrededor de su platillo, apretó los puños.

—Ah, Kouta, yo… Lo siento, es cierto que no sabes nada, pero es normal porque eres nuevo en todo esto… Yo también lo soy, es mi primera cita y no pensé en muchas cosas… —dijo bastante apenada y él reaccionó a su tono.

Su corazón pegó un brinco y le hizo alzar la cabeza para ver esa expresión; era nueva y muy adorable. Ella era adorable. Shiori seguía disculpándose, pero tuvo que detenerse en cierto momento, porque se fijó en cómo era su mirada.

Perdida al verla, tan solo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, se sonrojó fácilmente.

—¿Kouta? Tú estás… ¿Mi-Mirándome? —preguntó al ver hacia otro lado, no podía creerlo, pero se sentía bastante feliz consigo misma.

—Sí… Lo siento, no escuché nada de lo que dijiste, es que no puedo dejar de mirarte, Shiori.

—¿Qué?

—¡No puedo dejar de mirarte! —gritó con determinación y con el ceño fruncido—. Es muy extraño, pero cada vez que te veo, ¡solamente quiero hacer eso y no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dices, como si me perdiera! Por eso no te estaba haciendo caso, pero sí te estaba viendo… Me gusta… mirarte…

Lo último sonó dudoso por su tono, parece que también era un descubrimiento por parte del muchacho, confundido por sus sentimientos.

—Ah, eh… ¡Eh! No, no digas eso… —dijo tímida y con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Lo estoy diciendo!

—¡Ya lo escuché! —gritó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y con la cabeza agachada—. ¡Pero no lo digas, es vergonzoso!

—¿Eh? No sé qué significa eso, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad… Estúpida —dijo al mirar a otro lado y se llevó a la boca su rebanada de pastel.

Shiori tenía acelerado el pulso, esperaba comentarios como bonita y linda, incluso podía esperarse hermosa, son cosas que las chicas quieren escuchar cuando se arreglan tanto para una ocasión especial. Pero esta era una cita con un espíritu que no sabe nada, por eso habían discutido, porque ella tampoco era una experta en el amor ni en las relaciones de pareja; terminar una ruta con un chico virtual no era precisamente una experiencia real.

Pero Kouta había dicho aquello, se lo había hasta gritado, le dijo lo que sentía sin saber qué era, y aunque eran palabras ambiguas, todo se reducía a que ella era especial.

—Bueno —dijo con una sonrisa al mirar su rebanada de pastel, incluso sonó algo tímida, pero muy feliz.

—¿Hm?

—¡Ah! No, nada, solo que… Gracias, Kouta.

Shiori comió de su pastel y Kouta, quién terminó el suyo de un bocado, se dedicó a observarla mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus brazos, los usó como si fuera una almohada. Ella le dio pequeñas miradas rápidas y no ayudaba a que estuviera menos avergonzada y el tono de sus mejillas se mantenía.

El chico de cabello morado no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, como si quisiera grabarse sus movimientos en su memoria.

—Kouta… ¿Tienes más hambre? ¿Quieres otra rebanada?

—No, solamente te estoy viendo —respondió sin cambiar su expresión.

—Oh… Está bien… —dijo sonrojada y trató de no mirarlo.

Una idea vino a su mente y ya que esto era una cita, la primera, tenía que saberlo, tal vez hasta él necesitaba una respuesta y esto podría ayudarle, porque era, sin duda, la pregunta correcta.

—Kouta, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

—Ya te dije que me gusta mirarte.

—Entonces… Yo… ¿Yo te gusto, Kouta?

—¿Uh? —Parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta, ella negó la cabeza varias veces.

—¡Olvídalo, era una pregunta tonta! —Shiori alzó la mano hacia Rinne—. La cuenta, por favor.

«¿Shiori me gusta?» Pensó el chico al mirarla toda nerviosa y sonrojada. Luego recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, todo lo que probó hoy le gustaba tanto como ella. «Las salchichas asadas, la carne, los postres, el pan, todos esas cosas me gustaron mucho… Las comería de nuevo, una y otra vez, igual que mirarte. Sí, te miraría una y otra vez, estaría contigo de nuevo… Debe ser porque me gustas».

Kouta se perdió en sus reflexiones y no escuchó lo que Rinne dijo sobre un ticket especial que les regalaba para participar en un sorteo que se realizaría cerca de la calle.

—Kouta, ¿quieres ir? —preguntó ella al verlo un poco perdido—. ¿Kouta?

—¿Si?

—Vamos, entonces.

Los chicos fueron al lugar indicado y Shiori pudo reconocer a algunas personas de la tripulación del Fraxinus, la verdad es que ya lo esperaba, pero lo que nadie sabía es que ella, a estas alturas del partido, ya quería tirar la toalla.

No sabía que podía ser tan fácil caer en el romance, no sabía que podía enamorarse tan rápido, porque de otra forma no entendía lo que sentía. Esta cita había empezado mal, había sido un asco realmente, es decir, ella había tomado muchos riesgos, se arregló mucho, pasó por un entrenamiento muy sufrido, con pruebas que ni siquiera quería hacer, era la niñera de su pareja y se molestó con él por tonterías.

¿Alguien podría decirle que esto no era una cita? Porque ella sí. Se suponía que sería divertido, lo mejor y un buen recuerdo, pero no había resultado así.

«Yo no iba a enamorarme… No se suponía que debería ser así, además… Es un espíritu y habrá más… ¿Qué haré con mis sentimientos entonces? No puedo negar que siento algo especial por él, hoy todo ha sido… No era lo que yo quería, tú no eres la persona… que yo quería, Kouta». Pensó un poco triste al ver como el chico pasaba a jugar la ruleta para ver si sacaba el premio, el cual terminó sacando y lo felicitaron por ello, eso lo puso muy feliz y alzó los brazos como un campeón. «Y si terminas siéndolo, Kouta… Si tú te vuelves esa persona para mí… Podría… ¿Acaso podré… dejar de quererte de repente e ir a por otro espíritu?»

Tiempo después, ambos chicos iban caminando hacia el lugar que le habían prometido al chico, ella casi no prestó atención, simplemente iba en modo automático por las calles, pensando en lo cálida y fuerte que era la mano de Kouta, sosteniendo la suya que era suave y más pequeña.

—Oye, Shiori, ganar se siente muy bien, todas esas personas… me felicitaron, ¡fue increíble! —dijo con una sonrisa a la chica, quién le miró cálidamente.

—¿Ves? Los humanos no quieren matarte, Kouta.

—No, tenías razón, no todos quieren matarme, sobre todo tú. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí y he pensado lo que me dijiste. —Kouta se detuvo de repente, estaban frente al hotel Dreamland; un lugar solo para adultos—. Y ahora lo entiendo.

—¿La cita?

—No. Eso aún no, pero sí entiendo que me gusta estar contigo, me gusta mirarte y haría esto de nuevo, una y otra vez.

—¿¡Eh?!

—Y eso debe ser porque… Me gustas mucho, Shiori —dijo al mirarle directamente a los ojos, ella se quedó con la boca levemente abierta y se sonrojó bastante.

—Yo…

— **¡Maldita sea, bésalo ya, Shiori! Esta es tu oportunidad para sellarlo, nunca pensé que él haría eso, ¡pero ya lo hizo!** —dijo Iori desde el comunicador, estaba eufórico por la repentina confesión, pero su hermana no terminaba de reaccionar—. **¿Qué esperas? ¡Necesita una respuesta y ya sabes cuál es! Shiori, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡El momento es ahora, para eso hicimos todo esto!**

Me gustas. Me gustas. Me gustas.

¿Qué le pasaba a su cabeza? Este chico se había apoderado de su mente con sus palabras y la había vuelto un desorden, pero estaba feliz por eso.

Me gustas. Me gustas. Me gustas.

Al ritmo de esa frase su corazón palpitaba, retrocedió un paso, se sentía débil, ¿qué le había hecho? Se sentía tan bien, una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido, era lo mejor, de verdad.

Oh, también me gustas, me gustas, me gustas.

Esto era lo que debía decir, como en esas canciones pop llenas de azúcar y que parecían ser un himno al romance. Él era el único que le hacía perder la razón así, él era el único por el cual se arregló tanto, él era al único que quería complacer este día, era él quién le hacía suspirar, él era el único en este día, en su mente y en su corazón también.

Y se estaba poniendo mejor con cada momento que pasaban juntos, incluso en un día en el que nada es como había soñado ni cómo debería de ser.

Sí, nada es como debería de ser.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en todo esto, agachó la cabeza y tomó su mano entre las suyas, el cabello de ambos se meció por el suave viento.

—¿Shiori?

Kouta no entendía qué cosas raras estaba haciendo Shiori ahora, pero él tampoco podía hablar si miraba de esa forma a su mano que ella sostenía suavemente, parpadeó un par de veces y miró su mano también, tal vez había algo ahí, escondido.

Algo que ella solo podía ver.

Eran las manos de un chico de no más de 16 años, un chico ignorante que estaba descubriendo el mundo con su apariencia adolescente, un chico guapo con extraños ojos, pero brillantes y llenos de vida, estaba segura que ella también estaría entretenida mirándolo todos los días.

Esta mano, en especial, era la que había sostenido la suya sin aplastarla, incluso si todo fue una aventura para él y muchas emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, esta mano que tenía la fuerza para destruir y arrebatar vidas, era también una mano que sostuvo la suya, con suavidad, una que tocó sus labios ligeramente, una que también servía para gestos lindos y agradables.

Eran las manos que sostenían a Sandalphon, un arma de destrucción que solo traería tragedias a esta ciudad, que arrebataría la vida de cientos, quizás miles, el día que fuera usada para lo que, sin duda, se creó.

Ese día llegaría, sin duda. Los gritos de su hermano, sus regaños porque le sellara ya con un beso, eran prueba de que no podía tomarse a la ligera a Kouta, que su poder era demasiado peligroso, que su existencia como tal, no podía ser permitida.

«Todo este tiempo pude ver lo que la AST vio en ti, y estaba muy asustada, una vez me di cuenta de lo que podías hacer con tu fuerza, incluso si realmente no estabas intentando matar a nadie aún… Creí que si te hacía enojar, podrías lastimarme con tan solo usar tus manos. Pero no lo hiciste». Shiori alzó la cabeza lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Tanto Iori en el Fraxinus como Kouta se quedaron mudos y abrieron un poco más los ojos.

«Pero también logré acercarme a ti, tal vez más de lo que alguien alguna vez se acercó a ti. Eres más que alguien fuerte y poderoso, estás orgulloso de estas cosas, pero eres más feliz… comiendo y corriendo por ahí, sin que nadie te lastime. Todo lo que hiciste hoy y todas las cosas que dijiste… Todo eso eras tú, Kouta, es la persona que verdaderamente eres, es la persona que los demás no han visto».

—Ah… —Dejó escapar cuando ella tomó su mejilla con su mano y le acarició suavemente con su pulgar—. Shiori…

«Debería besarte ahora, después de todo, para eso me esforcé tanto. Para que esta persona con la que tuve una cita, sea la persona que siempre serás… Y eso está bien, no tienes por qué pelear por tu vida ni ser cazado por siempre. Puedes vivir, todos tienen derecho a vivir, igual tú, Kouta. Y yo puedo asegurarme de que… No lastimarás a nadie más, quiero que así sea». Shiori rodeó con sus brazos al chico, con algo de fuerza y dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Shiori? ¿Qué haces?

—Me gustas, Kouta —dijo en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados, Kouta terminó sonriendo como un tonto por ese descubrimiento—. Me gustas así como eres… Quiero que sigas siendo así, quiero estar más tiempo contigo así… No tienes por qué pelear más, no tienes por qué usar tus poderes de nuevo, yo estaré aquí… Una y otra vez nos miraremos y estaremos juntos, no estarás solo… Yo estaré aquí… Como tu amiga.

—¿Amiga?

«Shiori, ¿qué estás haciendo? Este es el momento, el último momento… Este es… ¡Este es! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo, hermana idiota? Las cosas no son así, tienes que sellarlo, ¡Shiori!» Gritaba por dentro, pero Iori no podía hacer nada más que observar a su hermana, aun con lágrimas pero sin soltar al chico. «Shiori… Por eso estás llorando…»

«No tienes por qué lastimar a más personas, porque así como no quiero verte lastimado, no quiero que lastimes a nadie. Eso que dije es cierto, ¡lo es!» Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y Kouta correspondió con suavidad, feliz de estar tan cerca de ella. «Es lo mismo para mí, Kouta, ¡porque no quiero lastimarte! Lo siento, Iori, lo siento… Ratatoskr y todas las personas que me ayudaron hoy. No puedo hacerlo, porque sé que habrá más y no… ¡Nunca podré decirlo! Decirte que eres el único… Decirte que me gustas… Decirte que te quiero… Solo a ti».

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Era lo que quería decir, pero desde ahora serían las palabras selladas en su corazón, sería lo que siempre quiso decirle.

—Promételo, Kouta… —dijo al alejarse un poco de él y se soltó para limpiarse las lágrimas—. Promete que… No volverás a lastimar a nadie, que no usarás más tus poderes, no los necesitas…

—Pero esos hombres voladores, ellos volverán… No puedo dejar que me maten ni dejar las cosas así. —La tomó de los hombros y le miró fijamente—. Shiori, ellos no son como tú y ahora entiendo que me odian por destruir esta ciudad tan maravillosa… Tenían razón al estar molestos y querer matarme, tal vez es porque no pertenezco aquí.

—¡Pero puedes quedarte! ¿No lo ves? No lastimaste a nadie, no pasó ningún terremoto espacial. —Ella lo tomó de las mejillas y le sonrió—. Todo está bien, solo tienes que decidirlo… No usar tus poderes nunca más, quédate aquí… Conmigo.

—Pero no sé nada, Shiori, tú misma lo dijiste.

—Te enseñaré y tú aprenderás, te enseñaré a vivir aquí, Kouta. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

— **Shiori, esto no es lo que se acordó, sabes tan bien como yo que la AST lo seguirá buscando, porque hasta que no esté sellado, ¡seguirá siendo un espíritu! Tienes que entender que esto es lo que debes hacer, ¡es solo un beso! Shiori, tienes que hacerlo.**

«No, no tengo por qué hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso soy la única que… piensa en cómo se sentirá Kouta con todo esto?»

—¿Estás segura? No creo que sea así, Shiori… Yo no lo sé… —dijo preocupado al alejarse de ella, recordó lo que había pasado en la escuela—. Yo no sé si merezco eso, porque ese día, en ese lugar donde los humanos aprenden…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Todo lo destruí… Yo lo hice y tú aún estabas adentro… ¡Lo hice y no lo pensé! —dijo al ver sus manos con cierto miedo, Shiori entonces abrió los ojos con miedo al recordar lo que pasó antes de que todo se desmoronara.

Kouta lastimó a golpes a Origami, casi lo mató con solo usar sus puños. Vio como lo destrozaba con fuerza y ferocidad.

«Kouta, tú… Origami no estará… Tú lo ma… No, pero él estaba tan lastimado». Shiori tembló un poco, recordando las horribles sensaciones de las cosas desafortunadas que sucedieron en ese salón de clases. El miedo y la duda vistieron su rostro.

Kouta se había dado cuenta de su mirada y le dio la espalda, para ver al horizonte y tembló ligeramente.

«Shiori, tú has sido muy amable, me gustas mucho… Es la verdad, pero también… Ese día me pediste que me detuviera, pero no lo hice. Y si no tuviera esta fuerza, si no fuera lo que soy… Nada de eso habría pasado, pero fui yo… Fui yo quien no quería detenerse, me lo pediste… ¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No puedo prometerte que no usaré más mis poderes cuando esto es lo que soy!»

El joven volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para observar que alguien los estaba viendo. Se le fue el aliento al ver que se trataba del mismo hombre con el que había peleado en la escuela.

«No puede ser…»

—Kouta, tú… ¿Mataste a Origami? —preguntó con una voz apagada y con la cabeza agachada. El chico tembló, todo se estaba desquebrajando poco a poco.

«¿Quién lo diría? Encontrarte justo aquí, con una chica, en un sitio de adultos. Paseándote en la ciudad en la que nací, en la que destruyes con tu sola aparición, en la que siempre escapas a un sitio desconocido». Ryo caminó hacia el espíritu con el rostro lleno de curitas y vendajes, pero su mirada era de absoluta determinación. «Paseándote mientras Origami se debate entre la vida y la muerte. ¡Paseándote justo ante mis ojos!»

—Shiori, ¿podemos irnos a otro lado donde no haya nadie? Vámonos, ¡ahora! —Kouta tomó la mano de ella y salió corriendo de repente.

Ryo Kusakabe se detuvo de perseguirlos a pie, porque tenía otros planes en mente. Así que pidió una unidad por celular a su posición. Todos en Fraxinus notaron muy tensa y extraña la situación.

Kouta no quería usar sus poderes, así que no tuvo de otra más que huir, porque si ahora peleaba, probablemente no tendría vuelta atrás.

Aunque no lo sabía, la respuesta a la pregunta de Shiori, ¿había matado a Origami? ¿Había cruzado la línea? ¿Era un asesino? Justo el tipo de persona en la que ella nunca confiaría, y si eso pasaba, nunca estaría a su lado.

Nunca.

Los chicos llegaron a una especie de parque en un lugar en lo más alto, donde se podía tener una clara visión del atardecer en la ciudad, de los edificios que eran como bañados en oro por la luz solar y sus últimos rayos poderosos antes del anochecer.

—Kouta, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué corriste así? —preguntó entre preocupada y miedosa—. Kouta, ¿es por la… pregunta que te hice?

—Yo… No lo sé, Shiori… No sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, y tampoco sé si puedo hacer esto… Lo que dices, yo… —dijo con dificultad sin poder continuar, la mirada de Shiori lo destrozó, luego ella bajó la cabeza y negó.

—Si te pido que te detengas… ¿Lo harás? Quiero escucharlo… Tu respuesta, la promesa que te pedí… ¿O es que acaso… tú querías matarlo?

Kouta quedó con la boca abierta y recordó que se sintió bien golpearlo mientras sentía sus huesos quebrarse y su carne siendo aplastada.

—Sí…

Shiori alzó la cabeza con molestia y le soltó una cachetada a Kouta que le hizo girar el cuello, pero él ni gritó, tampoco se sorprendió.

—¡Idiota! —soltó al mismo tiempo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Repentinamente, Kouta sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación horrible, pero no era por la cachetada, algo se acercaba. Podía sentirlo y tratando de encontrarlo, se giró a todos lados sin ver nada en concreto.

—¿Kouta? —preguntó confundida al ver como cambiaba de posición de forma algo desesperada.

Hasta que escuchó el sonido de un cañón.

—¡Kouta!

—¡Ahhggt!

Algo le perforó limpiamente y a velocidad segadora casi en el pecho, su hombro fue perforado y ahora tenía un brazo inutilizado, el viento le ardía por su carne fresca a la vista, así como sangre se derramó del orificio que era del tamaño de una tapa de refresco, manchando sus ropas de un tono oscuro.

—¡Ah! —Shiori vio que el cuerpo de un hombre emergía, volando con ayuda de su armadura mecánica, escuchó como recargó su pistola y miró fríamente al espíritu.

Estaba escondido desde la parte de abajo del mirador, por eso Kouta sintió que algo había cerca, amenazando, pero nunca supo dónde estaba Ryo Kusakabe.

—Así que sí puedes sangrar, ¿eh?

«No, esto no puede ser… ¿Qué hace el AST aquí? ¿En qué momento?» Shiori retrocedió un par de pasos, pero se tropezó y cayó sentada, fue observada por el hombre de coleta de samurái.

—No conozco tu situación, señorita, pero estás con un ser realmente peligroso, ¡aléjate!

«Maldición, esto es mi culpa, ¡debí haberlo matado!» Kouta apretó los puños, incluso si estaba sufriendo por su hombro, se puso de pie y concentró su energía para llamar a su Vestido Astral. «Lo siento, Shiori, ¡es así como debe ser!»

—¡No, deténgase!

—¿Uh? —Tanto como Ryo como Kouta estaban impresionados, Shiori se había puesto en medio, cubriendo al muchacho.

—¡Ya es suficiente, él no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Él no es un peligro, no hay por qué pelearse! ¡Solo estábamos pasando el rato juntos, no ha hecho nada malo!

—¡Ah! —Kouta sintió miedo por primera vez al ver lo que ese hombre hizo en respuesta.

—Ah, uh… —Shiori tembló en cuanto Ryo le apuntó a la cabeza con una mirada fría. Como un soldado.

—Solo lo diré una vez más. Retroceda. ¡Ahora, hágalo!

«No… No, esto no puede pasar de nuevo, ¡no dejaré que suceda!» Shiori corrió contra Ryo, no lo separaban muchos metros, Kouta gritó su nombre para detenerla, pero ella no aligeró el paso.

—¡No, no lo lastime, no tiene por qué hacer esto!

Saltó para derribarlo, pero lo que sintió fue un mareo y perdida de los colores, de pronto, se encontró mirando hacia el suelo, en una caída inminente. Shiori fue golpeada fuertemente en la barbilla, mandándola a rodar por el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, su mandíbula se había sacudido por el tremendo golpe y todos sus sentidos también.

—¡Shiori! ¡Ugh! —gritó Kouta entre asustado y enojado, pero seguidamente le dispararon, esta vez en el estómago—. ¡Eres un desgraciado!

—¡Ese eres tú, maldito espíritu! —gritó antes de lanzarse de lleno hacia él.

Kouta lo esquivó al último momento al moverse un poco a un lado y girar su cuerpo, lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza y al dar la vuelta con su cuerpo, lo soltó con toda su fuerza. Alzó el brazo en forma de puño, liberando su energía al cielo.

—¡Adonai Melek! —Su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz dorada de energía pura, hasta que en chispas moradas fue cubierto por su armadura y su capa brillante apareció también—. Maldito desgraciado, ¡vas a pagar por esto y por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Esta vez sí voy a matarte, como debí hacer desde el principio!

El muchacho dio un pisotón al suelo para hacer emerger el extraño trono en el que sobresalía el mango de una espada, fue ahí cuando saltó para tomarla con solo un brazo, puesto que el otro lo tenía suelto y ensangrentado.

—¡Sandalphon! —dijo al señalarle con su espada a Ryo quien venía con su espada láser para pelear—. ¡Tú! Voy a matarte, te borraré, terminaré contigo, morirás, morirás, morirás…

Kouta seguía hablando para sí mismo mientras lo observaba acercarse, hasta que apretó con fuerza su espada al ver que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, así que sus espadas terminaron colisionando, alocando el viento y creando ráfagas agresivas.

—¡VAS A MORIR!

Los gritos casi se convertían en rugidos, Shiori estaba ajena a la situación después de ese tremendo golpe, le detuvo todos sus sentidos y le dejó inmóvil, así como inconsciente, tirada en el suelo mientras la sangre se resbaló de su boca, manchando el suelo.

El hombre estaba luchando por su vida, pero también por ese muchacho en cama, conectado a un respirador, ese chico joven que estaba a su cargo como muchos otros, ellos que eran el futuro de este país, que tenían tanto por vivir… por alguna maldita razón eran usados en este programa como carne de cañón.

Origami Tobiichi no merecía esto, incluso si lo hacía por sus padres asesinados, no era razón para estar entre la vida y la muerte. Pero sabía que no podría detenerlo.

Ahora lo entendía.

Porque con cada ataque que colisionaba con este espíritu enfurecido, lo entendía perfectamente. Los ojos de Ryo brillaban con la determinación de su corazón, y miraba retadoramente a los ojos añil del muchacho, encendidos en ira.

Sí, la intensidad de sus miradas y lo fuerte de sus sentimientos eran por razones idénticas.

Una furia incontrolable.

Pero la fuerza era incomparable.

—¡Haaaaa! —Kouta dio varios cortes con su espada en el aire, mismos que rebanaron todo lo que llegaron a tocar.

Ryo voló rápido para esquivarlo, dejando un camino de destrucción de edificios y áreas verdes. Con sus sentidos más vivos que nunca y con reflejos sobrehumanos, logró bloquear a tiempo un ataque directo de Kouta, pero que la misma potencia le obligó a salir volando hasta romper la pared de un edificio.

—¡Ah! ¡Ugh!

Su cuerpo rodó por la oficina y sangró de los labios, sin embargo, volvió a reponerse rápido y tomó su espada láser porque, justo como esperaba, el espíritu entró al edificio.

—Maldito… —dijo Kouta al enterrar su espada en el suelo y caminó con la mano hecha puño.

Ryo no temblaba, no dudaba, no poseía miedo donde solo residía el odio y una determinación en un hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a morir. El hombre apretó los puños y corrió para atacar con su espada, pero fue detenida con una sola mano y destrozada en dos partes al ser apretada.

—¡Maldito!

La fuera no tenía comparación, no había nada qué hacer. Un puñetazo bastó para mandarlo a chocar con la pared y para que sus labios sufrieran el castigo, podía saborear su propia sangre mientras el chico avanzaba lentamente.

No podía ganar esta pelea, lo sabía desde el principio, igual que lo supo Origami, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Esos esfuerzos, en los que puso su vida en riesgo… Todo por su voluntad, por deseo propio.

Como su superior lo reconocía, lo entendía. Kouta se detuvo al ver como el hombre se limpió la sangre sin quejarse más, alzó la mirada y vio sus ojos, donde no existía el miedo ni el terror.

Lo vio adoptar una pose de batalla con las manos desnudas, con los puños listos y un temple de acero que le hacía dudar de seguir avanzando.

—No te temo, espíritu —dijo con una voz solemne y algo grave—. Tu puñetazo no me mató, y sin esa armadura, te entra la bala igual… Sangras igual… Sufres igual… Y tal vez pienses que tú también puedes matarme igual, pero no retrocederé.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo este humano?»

—No me importa, ¡tú vas a pagar por lo que hiciste!

Kouta fue con el golpe demasiado abierto, por lo que fue esquivado para su sorpresa y golpeado directamente en el sentido, desorientándolo por completo, luego recibió uno en la barbilla, sintió como sus piernas flaquearon y quedó inmóvil por estos golpes tácticos y críticos que un experto en combate, le estaba dando.

«¿¡Qué?!»

Ryo aprovechó para castigar a golpes en la cara al muchacho, porque hacerlo en donde estaba cubierto de su armadura sería un suicidio. Ese vestido astral era poderoso, pero no así su rostro que estaba expuesto.

Era cierto, no tenía la fuerza abrumadora para detenerlo, pero estaba aplastando su confianza, su ánimo, con cada puñetazo recibido y con cada golpe que era evitado por su enemigo, Ryo estaba ganándole a Kouta, le estaba ganando en valor.

Sí, era eso a lo que se refería el jefe del escuadrón de la AST. Entendía los sentimientos de sus miembros, de sus compañeros, entendía los sentimientos de Origami, sus deseos de tomar venganza, al mismo tiempo, conocía que había muchos chicos y niños como él.

Era solo un hombre, pero no era el mismo al que llevaba enfrentando en otras ocasiones. Poseía los sentimientos, los deseos y adoptó la voluntad de sus compañeros y de Origami, así mismo cargaba sus propios sentimientos; su furia, su fuerza, su dolor, su tristeza, su impotencia, su ferocidad y sus ganas de vivir, ¡de seguir luchando!

—¡Ugh! —Kouta fue alejado de nuevo, pero su mirada se tornaba roja—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Asustado por primera vez por un ser humano, quien había recibido golpes y estaba bastante herido, incluso por heridas anteriores de su pelea pasada se abrieron por los movimientos y golpes.

Estaba realmente dañado, entonces… ¡No lo demostraba! Seguía en pose de batalla, sin bajar los brazos y avanzando, su mirada no cambiaba, incluso si su ojo temblaba.

«Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Este humano no va a detenerme!» Kouta regresó para tomar su espada y lo consiguió con desesperación.

—¡Toma esto! ¡Sandalphon! —gritó al hacer un corte con toda su fuerza, que cortó todo a su paso y levantó mucho polvo y humo—. Maldición…

—Ah… Ugh… —Ryo había evitado el ataque, pero quedó en el suelo y al borde de caer porque casi toda su parte del piso se había destrozado con el ataque.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Estoy luchando por todos… —Admitió al levantarse lentamente, incluso si su cuerpo no le respondía con la soltura de antes.

Kouta tenía cortado el parpado y su ojos estaba inyectado con sangre, por eso no podía ver ya de uno de sus ojos. También sangraba de la cabeza y de la boca. Ryo también estaba herido y su cabello ya no estaba atado, le hacía lucir como una mujer.

El muchacho pudo ver a Origami por unos segundos, pero seguía sin entender.

—Tú no eres humano, no podrías entender… los sentimientos y las vidas que se me fueron confiadas… Las que has destruido poco a poco, desde tu llegada… —El hombre escupió algo de sangre y retomó la pose de batalla, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar los rostros de sus compañeros de escuadrón—. Yo peleo por todos ellos, por todas las personas que has lastimado y por las que siguen sufriendo por tu culpa, ¡peleo por todos ellos! ¡Tú solo destruyes cosas! ¿¡Cómo podrías entender si no tienes a nadie?! ¡Adelante, sigue golpeándome! ¡No te temo y no retrocederé, aunque este sea el sitio de mi muerte! ¡Pero no te llevarás a ninguno de mis compañeros, no de nuevo!

«Este hombre…»

Kouta fue embestido por Ryo quien, usando toda la potencia de sus propulsores, atacó sin piedad y a gran velocidad, para hacerlo caer del edificio y lo estampó contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo.

«Este hombre… Está peleando conmigo».

Ahí la pelea se reanudó, pero Kouta se dio cuenta que, aun perdiendo el ojo izquierdo, su enemigo no podía moverse bien y era más lento, así que logró lastimarlo mucho más, lo escuchó quejarse y como su rostro se desfiguró por el dolor.

«Ya veo… Este hombre es duro… Está enojado, me odia… Lo he lastimado, a las personas que le rodeaban, así como lastimó a Shiori, yo también lo he hecho… Este hombre… Tiene razón». Pensó Kouta con arrepentimiento al ver como su enemigo estaba a punto de caer, pero su determinación seguía intacta. «Este hombre… Tiene razón».

—No, ahora no… Ah, ah… Ugh… —Ryo se arrodilló y sintió sus fuerzas desaparecer—. No… Ah… Ugh… Ah, ah… Maldición…

El hombre cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad y mirando a su enemigo, quién bajó los brazos y le miró con tristeza. Kouta pensó en todo lo que había hecho, en lo que Shiori le había dicho, entonces miró a su alrededor, ahí solo había destrucción.

Al final, regresó la vista a ese hombre, quién luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, pero Ryo lo escuchó. Kouta le dio la espalda y voló lejos.

Regresó con Shiori, quién estaba despierta y moviéndose, aunque muy desorientada. Sin embargo, al ver las condiciones del chico, solamente pudo ir a abrazarlo.

La rodeó con los brazos con algo de fuerza y soltó lágrimas por sí solo. Por todas las cosas que había hecho.

—Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —dijo con el rostro desfigurado en tristeza y dolor, sus lágrimas se manchaban de rojo y su voz se quebraba con cada disculpa—. Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…

—Está bien, Kouta… Estaremos bien, algo voy a hacer…

—¡No! Volverá a pasar, no quiero esto… ¡Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más! —gritó con fuerza a su oído, ella entonces quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca seca—. Nunca más… No quiero lastimar a nadie más… No quiero volver a pelear… Excepto si es para proteger a alguien, ¡esa es la única razón por la que debo de pelear! Es la única que vale la pena… Es lo único… Si lo hago, te lastimaré a ti también…

Se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo.

—No estaré contigo, nunca podré estar contigo mientras sea así… Lo siento, Shiori… Esto fue muy divertido y fui realmente feliz, pero primera y última vez, Shiori…

—¿Qué? Espera, Kouta…

—No. Esto es lo que debo hacer, lo entendí, entendí lo que soy… Por eso, no volveré aquí —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. No lastimaré a nadie más, dejaré en paz a este mundo y… a ti también, Shiori.

Kouta hizo desaparecer a Sandalphon y empezó a levitar para alejarse de Shiori, quién atrapó su mano para detenerlo.

—¡No, esta no es la manera!

—Lo es, Shiori. Por favor, no hagas esto o nunca me voy a ir… Y tengo que hacerlo, todo estará bien si simplemente… Desaparezco.

—Kouta…

El chico estaba herido y se veía realmente mal, esta cita había terminado en desastre. Y ahora, por fin, era el momento de despedirse, así lo había decidido, no regresaría a la tierra, dejaría a todos vivir su vida.

Usaría toda su voluntad para desear no volver a aparecer, justo como tuvo la fuerza para desear estar aquí, teniendo esta cita prometida. No sería fácil, pero podía hacerse, Kouta estaba seguro.

La paz se obtenía, Shiori también lo podía ver así, no volvería a aparecerse por su camino, su vida volvería a ser lo mismo de antes, no tenía por qué prometer estar juntos, ni una amistad eterna, podía descansar de este tema y despedirse de Kouta, de su intromisión en su vida.

—Shiori… Gracias por todo, me gustas mucho, este día fue muy divertido, no lo olvidaré jamás. Adiós, Shiori —dijo con una sonrisa y él soltó su mano y ella quedó mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, con el brazo estirado—. ¡Prometo que nunca te olvidaré! ¡Ni volveré a lastimar a nadie! ¡Todo va a estar bien!

«No… Esto no es…» Shiori saltó sin pensarlo mucho, porque esto no era lo que quería. «¡No quiero despedirme, quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo!»

Shiori logró llegar a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, él se sorprendió, pero nada salió de su boca porque ella lo calló con un beso en los labios. Los ojos añil del chico quedaron bien abiertos y se quedó inmóvil mientras ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de su beso de despedida.

Igual sabía que solo era una humana y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, pero quería demostrarle que lo quería, si esta era la última vez.

Shiori se separó y Kouta parpadeó un par de veces. Ella lo abrazó entonces con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía una chica de 16 años.

—Shiori… —susurró impresionado y su cuerpo empezó a brillar en esos momentos—. ¿¡Ah?!

—Kouta… —susurró a su oído mientras lo seguía abrazando, pero el chico se forcejeaba al sentir todo más frío, así como su vestido astral estaba siendo consumido y estaba desapareciendo.

—Shiori, ¿qué está pasándome? ¡Algo está pasando! ¡Shiori!

—Kouta, te quiero —dijo al verlo con una sonrisa.

—Ah… —Las mejillas del chico se colorearon de rojo en segundos, luego sonrió ampliamente—. Yo también.

Parece que esa era la única razón que estaba por encima de todo, era la razón por la cual él podía quedarse, la razón por la que ella hizo todo esto, como una última apuesta para ver si el destino cambiaba.

Y esta razón era por una palabra tan pasada de moda que no se lo creería nadie, pero es por cosas como estas que la esperanza vive en nuestros corazones, es por razones como esta que vale la pena estar vivo.

No, no se puede salvar el mundo con el amor, esas son solo tonterías, pero por el amor se podía desafiar a la muerte, se obtenía la fuerza para luchar por un respiro más, con eso se lograba cambiar una sola decisión que marca toda una vida, con eso podía salvar una vida.

Incluso la de un espíritu.

Y a veces, hasta salvarse a sí mismo.


End file.
